Elevator Loki
by Patience Spencer
Summary: While waiting in an elevator, Loki encounters a young woman. He figures she is one of those normal Midgardians who will be crushed in his revenge. Little did he know, that the encounter would change him for good.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote most of this following the Thor movie, but it was before Avengers. So I wrote it with the setting that Loki has been causing trouble on Earth long enough for the Avengers to assemble.

The first several chapters are one scene but I split it up because it was a little long, so the transitions aren't as smooth as I would like. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes being still and thinking of nothing was the best course of action for Loki. He simply did not wish to remember his past. He did not want to agonize over the lies that encompassed him during his childhood. Loki was not in the mood to brood over his future, or formulate any plans of revenge. So he stood in an elevator, watching the people pour in and then pile out. He wasn't using magic to be invisible, but people, so focused on their own destination, failed notice him standing there. Loki found himself content to worry about nothing; his mind was clear, feeling nothing at all. He just was there. Not going forward, not going back, only up and down coming back to the same spot.

People shuffled in and out of the elevator, dozens in the morning dwindling to no passengers, then exploding in number just around lunch. Afternoon rolled around and no one was left on the elevator but Loki. Then the doors opened and a girl walked in. She looked at the elevator buttons but did not press one.

"Um, are you going anywhere?" she asked.

Loki blinked; she was the first person to have spoken to him today. Well, the first person to speak to him in anything but threats in . . . . a long time. A very long time. He wasn't even sure what she had said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

The girl gestured to the buttons, "Well, no buttons are glowing, so are you just. . . I don't know . . ."

Loki quickly replied, "Oh, I'm just . . . killing time. I've got nothing better to do."

The Midguardian phrase must have set her at some ease because the girl nodded and pressed the button for ground floor. He noticed she glanced at him twice more. Loki felt a smile twitch his lips. Obviously, this teenaged - or was she collage aged? - girl was not comfortable with an older man in a small sealed elevator. He wasn't going to do anything to her. There was no need for it, but he still looked her over, for curiosity's sake. Study of Midguardian culture, he told himself, so he could learn better on how to beat them and rule them if that is what he decided to do.

His first prognosis of her is that she seemed . . . over dressed. Layers of clothing peeked out from under a heavy winter coat. Loki could see at least a scarf, hat, hood, coat, jacket, sweatshirt, boots, a heavy pair of sweatpants and at least two sets of gloves. He couldn't tell what the girl looked like under the clothing. She looked ready to hike into Jutenheim that's for sure. Loki didn't remember it being cold outside, but then again, he was Frost Giant, he wouldn't feel the cold. Thinking about it, Loki did remember snow on the ground outside.  
Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving and the lights flickered out. Both occupants were left in absolute darkness. Loki braced himself for the girl to scream. She did, but not in the high pitched way he had expected.

"Stupid! Stupid Elevator!" Loki heard pounding on the elevator doors.

"I had a class to get to! I was looking forward to it, and You Had. To. Break. Down! Stupid Elevator!"

Loki heard her drop to the ground and mutter, "Stupid elevator."

Loki thought he heard her rummaging through a bag. Then a light flicked on from a small electric screen.

The girl looked at him, "You alright?"

He blinked, she was asking his condition. Of course he was fine, what would have changed? "I am well." he confirmed.

"Do you happen to have a cell phone?" She asked.

Loki gestured at the lit screen, "Isn't that a cell phone?"

She shook her head, "No it's just an iPod Touch, I don't own a cell phone. I really should, but I can't afford one. Poor college student you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I do not have a cell phone."

She moaned, "We'll be here for hours. We'll die of hunger and thirst and . . . heat stroke."

Then she flashed him a smile. Was that a joking smile? He couldn't tell with the dim light source. Sighing, the girl shifted the iPod from hand to hand as she stripped off the winter coat and jacket. The iPod fumbled from her hands but she caught it. She placed it on the ground as she continued stripping clothing.

"I knew it was cold outside, and I had a feeling to wear extra clothing but I didn't expect to be stranded in this elevator, again." She paused, "I wonder why the backup elevator lights aren't on. They were on last time."

Then the girl shrugged and sat down against the wall. Loki sat down against the opposite wall as he saw no reason to stand. He stared at her. She tucked her legs close to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her arms wrapped around her legs, she was examining the ground. The iPod light flicked off, putting them back into darkness. Loki reasoned it must be because the iPod had a timer that would turn off the light when it was on too long.

After a moment, the girl called to him, "You're going to stay over there, right?"

Loki smiled mischievously, but he said evenly, "Of Course."

Loki waited until his eyes could see her faint outline and stood slowly. He quietly approached her. She didn't notice - how could she? Her human eyes could not see in absolute darkness, but his Frost Giant eyes could just make out her silhouette. Loki reached out and touched the side of her face with his fingers. She screamed. Then her fists collided with his body. Again and again they struck. The punches were nothing compared with Mjolnir's blows but he fell back and dropped to the ground. Laughter shook his body. He had expected a reaction but not with the ferocity of a Valkyrie.

The girl stopped her blows at his laughter. But he could not look at her because laughter burnt his lungs and consumed all of his focus. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Then again he hadn't done many things for humor and humor's sake alone.

"Truce! Truce!" He gasped, "I only wanted to see how you would react is all. I didn't expect that though."

A tiny human girl actually expecting to fight a grown man? He never would have thought anyone would try.

A glow emanated from the iPod again. She held it over his face. He grinned broadly at her and displayed his hands as a sign of peace. She smiled tentatively back but then returned to her wall. She touched the screen of the devise, probably modifying the duration of the light. Loki returned to his wall, still chuckling. He could see her glaring at him for the prank. He didn't care. It was the first bit of mischief he had done in a long time, and it was well worth it. He couldn't remember laughing like that in a very long time. Maybe even centuries.

After only a minute, the girl got bored of glaring and her expression softened into simply stared out into space.

Loki asked, "What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" She countered.

"Well, if we are going to be here for hours I figure it would be decent for us to learn each other's names." Loki reasoned.

"Hmmmm." Then the girl smiled brilliantly as if she always brightened when she introduced herself, "I'm Courtney. What's your name?"

"Loki."

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Loki berated himself. He should not have given her his name. The Avengers probably had it pasted over every new station by now. Loki did not let his silent scolding appear on his face. She would see it in the tiny light.

However, Courtney did not seem to notice. "Loki, huh?" She smiled, "Both of our names end in the ē sound!"

Loki did not sigh in relief. She would definitely see that, unless she was a complete air head.

They both sat quietly for a while, just looking at each other. Loki could not discern much of her face, the light was too dim. He could not even be sure if she were pretty.

"Watching paint dry has to be funner than this." Courtney commented dryly.

"I think the proper English phrase is 'more fun' if I am not mistaken." Loki corrected.

"Aw," Courtney teased, her lips turning into a pout. "But 'funner' is more fun to say." Then her lips twisted into a quick smile that seemed to say 'I'm only joking.'

Loki decided to joke along, he had never had anyone willing to banter words playfully. "Perhaps 'funner' is funner to say but it is not correct no matter how much funner 'funner' is to say."

She laughed, probably at his patronizing tone. Loki smiled, enjoying a slight warm feeling in his chest that came from someone laughing in the name of fun.

"Let's play a game." She suggested after her laughter had abated.

"Like what?"

"Rock, paper, scissors sounds fun."

Loki frowned, "Isn't that game more for making decisions?"

"Yeah," Courtney said slowly then plowed on eagerly, "It could be played just to see who is better or just to pass time."

Loki shrugged, if it would amuse the Midguardian, then he didn't see why he shouldn't try it out - he didn't have anything better to do. "Paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, and scissors beats paper?" He confirmed.

"Unless you play it differently from where you are from."

When Loki did not reply, Courtney continued, "Okay, on scissors. Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

He had scissors. She had rock. Loki frowned.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

He lost again. On the fourth time he won but promptly lost afterward. He tried to trick her by doing rock twice then on the third time by doing scissors. His ploy failed. She won again.

"You play exactly like my brother," she remarked.

Loki scowled. He would not be outdone. He was the king of cunning. Well, not really, but he prided himself in strategy and intelligence. To win this game he had to decide what his opponent's next move was. Loki was not going to let a human girl – a human girl hundreds of years younger than him - best him. He changed tactics.

And Loki still was losing. She seemed to win in a ratio of two wins to every three games they played.

"I tire of this game." Loki finally announced.

Courtney replied, "That's because you are losing." But she was smiling her smile and Loki knew she was teasing even before she added, "I'm joking, only teasing. . . if you didn't pick that up. . ."

Loki did not reply to this roundabout apology. Instead, he replied, "I've got an idea. We both ask questions of each other, trying to get personal information about each other's past and family. But we are not allowed to ask direct personal questions. We can ask favorite things but not why they are our favorites."

Courtney slowly replied, "So we are trying to get personal information without asking personal questions?"

"Precisely. I'll start."

"And you'll win no doubt." She added.

Loki smiled, of course he'd win, and he was very tight lipped about everything and very good at controlling his tongue. She was human and a girl, they always chatter. She didn't stand a chance.

"First question: When the elevator broke down, you said you had a class to get to. What sort of class was it?"

Courtney leaned more solidly back on the elevator wall. "A college class. Creative writing sort of class. I was looking forward to it; it's one of my favorite classes."

Loki quickly added a second question, "College? What are you majoring in?"

Courtney's lips twitched, "Aren't we supposed to take turns?"

Loki let a little pout cross his face. She had done it earlier, so he had the right to now. "Aw, please."

She smiled and giggled a little, "How could I say no to a face like that? Okay I am majoring in English, I hope to be an author someday."

"Ha! I win!" Loki exclaimed. "You gave personal information."

"You said it was personal information about past and family, and favorites didn't count. My favorite career would be writing. So it doesn't count." Courtney argued.

Loki sighed dramatically, "Alright, we'll continue. Your turn."

"Hmmmmm." She seemed to think for a long moment then she asked, "Why aren't the emergency lights on? Every time I've been stuck in this elevator previously, there was a light on but not this time."

"Previously?" Loki asked, "You've been stuck in an elevator before this?"

"Answer the question." It was a teasing patronizing tone.

Loki sighed then guessed, "I don't know. Possibly, the whole building is cut off from power or a circuit shorted out somewhere. I can't be sure. Electronics aren't exactly my forte."

"Better than my guesses."

"Alright, answer my previous question. You have been stuck in elevators before this."

She made a noise like a warning beep on a truck that is driving in reverse, she robotically said, "That is a question pertaining specifically to the past and cannot be asked."

"Okay, out of the game then, just tell me a bit about it. I'm curious."

"Hmmm. I guess," She sighed but flashed that joking smile again. "It was actually this elevator, it has broken down five times since I got here. I've been stuck in it -counting this time - three times. Apparently the elevator likes me too much and wants to keep me for awhile. Well, The first time I was with three classmates. None of us had a phone at the time the elevator broke down, so we were stuck. Since there are two elevators, no one noticed that this one was broken for a long time. We got stuck at about nine o'clock at night and no one knew we were here till one in the morning. And they always have serious trouble getting the elevator up or down to get the people out. That time it took four hours. So we were stuck in there for eight hours."

"Eight!" Loki yelped. He would leave magically before spending eight hours in here. The Avengers or at least Fury would figure out he was here in eight hours.

"Yeah, but we made the best of it. We talked and played games and sang songs. We actually had a lot of fun."

She sighed heavily, "The second time - not so much. The elevator was crowded, twelve to fourteen people. Very few of us knew each other. We were cramped, and it was really hot. I mean really hot. Of course, there were cell phones that time, but we were still stuck in there for three hours. It was too small to sit down so we had to stand. Everyone was complaining and it was just horrible."

She was quiet a second; seeming to be lost in the memories then she perked up, "So I was going to class, what were you doing in this elevator?"

"Oh, uh," Loki scrambled for an answer. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he had come to do something horrid to Jane Foster who had rented a room here. Loki had not found her because she had been at some science convention. He was just killing time until she got back. Then Loki decided on a half-truth.

"Just killing time. I was going to visit someone, but they weren't here. So I was just riding the elevator until they returned."

Courtney made no further comment than, "Hmmm."

Loki thought up another question. "So what are you doing wearing so much clothing?"

He gestured to the heaps of clothing around the floor of the elevator.

"Oh that. . . Well, I have to walk to campus to attend my class. And yesterday it was really cold and I didn't want to be cold so I dressed warm. Plus, I had a feeling to wear more. Guess we could use them as pillows and blankets if we are in here long enough."

Loki prodded, "But why so many?"

"Because it's cold. I was taught to dress in layers cause if I get too hot I can take it off."

"So if it got hotter in here you would take more off, right?"

Stubbornly, she stated, "I've already taken off everything I'm going to take off."

"So you're wearing nothing under that layer?"

"Foul play, Loki! That's inappropriate!"

Loki was shocked. There was no embarrassment or stuttered shock in her voice. Instead, it was a teasing accusation with an undertone of warning. And by the light of the iPod, he could discern no red flush crawling up her cheeks.

"You're not embarrassed?" Loki asked.

"No," Courtney laughed, "I don't get embarrassed very easily. I can only remember once, and that when my brother made a judgment call on a guy I liked. That was terrible; luckily he only wrote it on a piece of paper instead of saying it out loud."

"Ha!" Loki saw her jump. He continued triumphantly, "I win. You told me that you have a brother and told me about a past event."

"Oh . . . I guess you do win. I forgot we were playing. . ." She trailed off with a sort of disappointment in her voice. They sat in silence, Loki glowing with triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next section. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The silence in the elevator didn't last more than a minute or so. Courtney didn't seem to be the type to brood for any amount of time.

"Alrighty then, next game."

"Spin the bottle?" He meant it as a joke, well mostly. She seemed to take it as a joke.

"Yeah, spin the bottle that will work real well with, uh, two people." Sarcasm laced her voice.

Loki responded back with a hint of sincerity through his joking tone. "Yeah, it will be easy. We wouldn't have to debate angles, who the bottle is pointed at and such."

Courtney leaned forward and said firmly, "Okay, let me make this clear: We play spin the bottle, over my dead body."

Loki put a little pout on his face, "Aw, Courtney, do you know how easily that can be arranged?"

"Aw, no. You'll have to kiss my dead lips. It'll put a new spin on the term 'black widow.'"

Loki winced at the name of the female Avenger. He had forgotten about the Avengers, about Thor, about Odin, about all the lies and about himself. In the few moments, here, in the darkness, with a stranger, Loki had forgotten everything. He forgot that he was a hated child, raised in lies. He forgot that he was a villain. He forgot his hatred. It had been a good feeling, not needed to think of those matters. He only had to worry about having a quick tongue, a sharp mind and to listen for a simple laugh. But that one name brought reality back around him and it wasn't pleasant.

"Something wrong?" Courtney asked obviously noticing something wrong in his silence. "Did I say something inconsiderate? I-I'm really sorry if I did, I-I didn't mean to . . . I'm sorry."

Loki shook his head, "No, it was - it wasn't you."

"Oh, then . . . what is it?" She asked.

Carefully, he said, "Oh, you just said 'black widow' and it made me think of the Avengers is all."

"The Avengers?" She asked, seeming to not follow Loki's train of thought.

"Yes, the Black Widow is one of the Avengers." Loki explained.

"Oh," Courtney turned her face away, "I never kept track of the Avengers. I've never been into news that much."

Loki thought for a second. He wanted- he didn't know what he wanted. He just- perhaps thought he would like to know. He felt conflicted. Then he decided to ask.

"What is your opinion on the Avengers?"

It sounded rushed and desperate to his ears. Like a child who wanted to know which science project looked grander.

"My opinion? That they need to-" She cut herself off as the light from the iPod dimmed suddenly. "Stupid Courtney." She muttered as the light vanished entirely. "Forgot to plug it in. It ran out of batteries."

Loki heard a rustling of cloth as she must have slid it into a pocket. He heard her sigh.

"The Avengers." The sound came slow and deliberate, as if she was testing the word. After a long pause, she continued, "Glad my iPod interrupted me, I was going to say something stupid. Sometimes words are leave my mouth and I only know what I said after I say it."

She paused again. Loki leaned in. Not like it made a difference, but her voice was the only thing he could grasp right now. All other senses he could use where annulled by the darkness. And he needed to listen for any lies, any untruths.

Courtney continued slowly, seeming to hold on to each phrase, each word before releasing it. "The Avengers are. . . okay, I guess. I mean. . . I appreciate what they do and all. I've never really . . . liked them. But that is because of my nature. I want to be a writer, and I like to write about stuff that could never happen. And these guys show up and my type of likes and my writing genre are changed by their existence. After all, they have super. . . stuff. They seem more out of a book or a movie or a comic then off of the front line news."

She paused momentarily before continuing more easily, "I appreciate what they do and the morals they uphold. Something like that must be hard to do when all the world is looking at you. I'm grateful that they do what is right. But I'm not the type to run up to one and ask for an autograph. If I had the chance I would, but that's because my little sister is crazy about them."

Her voice changed slightly, brightening a little. "But people are sorta obligated to like a hero, aren't they? The hero is the person you are supposed to like in a story. They save the day, make everything right and stand up for our values. You have to like them a little, now that is not the same for a villain."

Loki's fists tightened. He felt other muscles clench. She was going to talk about him.

"Everyone loves a hero. A hero is a hero, the audience walks into a theater expecting to love them. They save the day. They are the star of the show. Most villains we want to see fall. We want them to be vanquished. But there is a great villain that I love far more than any hero, the tragic villain. That sort of villain is the one we cry for because we can trace his steps and understand why he's doing the horrid crimes he is doing. We know his story and we know where the anger and motivation comes from. We watch that villain and know his pain and plead throughout the entire book, movie, whatever, that he can grow out of his anger and hate. We hope that by the end, he can get redemption. I love it when that villain will accept any punishment if he receives forgiveness. Then when he does get punished we all hate the hero. I love stories like that - when the villain wants to change for the better. When they become better than the hero because of their change. It humbles me and teaches me the importance of becoming better. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." The word wobbled from his lips. Loki was not quite 'getting' what she was saying. A villain loved more than the hero? His heart soared at maybe being ranked above the Avengers, but at the same time he wanted to shrink away from her words. They were childish things. What could she possibly know?

"That sounded like a doubtful yeah," Courtney pointed out, "Or are you done hearing me chatter?"

"No! I mean no, you talking is fine. It's nice; you are fun to listen to." Loki intended it to be flattery but as he continued it felt sincere. "Your voice changes tones and volume and it easy to tell what you mean. It's nice, to not have to guess at someone's intention."

It was quiet before Courtney's voice responded quietly, "Thanks, but it can't be all that amazing."

"It seems you also have a humble streak."

She laughed. But it was a sad laugh, it almost could be described as bitter. "Humility? No. It more has to do with self esteem. I have a hard time thinking I'm any good at anything. I don't think I'm pretty, I don't think I'm smart, and I know I'm not talented."

Loki softly said, trying to make his voice soothing, "That is unusual, because you strike me as all of those things."

"Maybe. But I guess I have always compared myself to others and what I could have been. I . . ." She took a deep breath then said, "I am a procrastinator at heart. I put off work and don't work as hard as I could. So when I see someone who can play the piano beautifully, or see someone else's writing, I think: 'I could have been that good, I could have done that.' But I didn't work for it. I could have been a genius, I could have been better than they are, but I was too lazy to put the work in. I know I could be far better than I am. . . Does that make sense?"

Loki said calmly, "Yeah, can understand that."

He was thinking of how he had never been enough compared to his brother. Loki couldn't match Thor with Thor's strengths. But no one could best Loki in his strengths: lying, intelligence and magic. Loki had worked and worked but had not been good enough. She was the opposite, not working hard and regretting it. There seemed to be no happy place in this matter.


	3. Chapter 3

"This must be weird." Courtney commented, "Telling inner secrets to a stranger."

She paused for a moment and burst out in song, "'_Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me_.'"

Loki stared. Not that he could see anything more than an outline of her. He didn't expect her to start singing. Surely they had spoken of several things, but some things seemed like they couldn't be taught by spoken word.

"Sorry," She said, chuckling. "I start singing when I hear a phrase that sounds like part of a song that I know. I just like music. Sorry if that bugs you."

"So you will just start singing randomly? No matter where you are?"

"Something like that. Remember, I don't get embarrassed easily."

Loki shook his head but there was a smile, "So even if you are in the middle of a crowd you would burst out singing?"

"Are you making fun of me?" She accused, but the tone itself was joking.

"No, why would I tease someone I hardly know?" Loki questioned with innocence but his voice was laden with mirth.

"Because _'This is your idea of fun'_!" She sang.

"Let me guess, you have a song for everything."

"Everything but that line."

Loki smiled to himself, the reason for the smile lost in his contentment.

"Why don't you sing a few songs?" Loki requested.

"No. Cause that would be weird. A college girl singing songs to an older guy in a broken down elevator, very weird."

"Well, sing anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sing."

So she sang. The songs seemed to be selected at random or by category. But she didn't stop. She sometimes gave a slight commentary explaining where the song came from or a brief opinion on the song. Sometimes her memory faltered and she blurred the words or hummed the melody until she remembered the lyrics. Sometimes she knew only a chorus or a line, but she sang them anyway. Her repertoire was phenomenal and she kept finding another song to sing.

Usually, when bards came to the halls of Asgard, Loki got bored of their songs and tales within an hour or so. But this was not so with Courtney singing. Perhaps it was that Loki liked her voice. Or perhaps the songs were so different from each other. Or perhaps it was in the way that she sung. Each song she sang, she varied. Louder and softer, smooth and choppy. Each rang with a melody and a meaning beyond what painters could put on canvas. Loki thought it was because she put her soul into each song she sung. Every song meant something to her and she wished to share it with others.

Loki enjoyed sitting back and listening to her voice. At one point, he asked himself why he was still here. He should be getting revenge or plotting or studying magic or - something productive. The Avengers would certainly find him here. A sitting duck could describe his situation aptly. Loki told himself that it would be easy. No magical restrains held him here, he could easily teleport out. But he didn't. No matter the reasons he gave himself, he still sat there listening to Courtney's voice.

Loki told himself that it was because if he left, she would tell someone important he was here. Then Thor would keep Jane closer and he wouldn't be able to strike at her easily. But he was the God of Lies and knew that he was lying to himself. The truth was that he was able to forget with Courtney. Somehow she eradicated all of the lies and took him back decades before when he did mischief for mischief's sake. It was the time when he loved his family and they loved him unconditional and mischief was only used to breed laughter. Somehow, by some miracle, Courtney could tap into that buried part of him and bring it out again.

Secretly, he desired that time would stop and Courtney and he would remain in this elevator forever, connected by sound alone. He did not need his other senses; he only wanted to hear her voice.

In the middle of a song, Courtney's voice cracked. She coughed a moment then croaked, "I'll need a minute to recover. . . It's been awhile since I've sung for that long."

"It's alright, I understand." Loki reassured, "I'm surprised you know that many songs."

"I haven't even started on Christmas carols yet." She said sounding proud.

"You have a very pretty voice. No, don't try to deny it. It's very lovely."

"Thanks."

Quiet entered the elevator after it had been gone for so long. Loki could only just hear Courtney's carful breathing and slightly quickened heartbeat.

"Why don't you sing a few songs while I recover?" Courtney said. She sounded bright but slightly uncertain, as if she thought he might say no.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I've never been much of a singer, and besides I don't know very many songs."

"Does it really matter? Please, just sing one or two for me."

Loki could image that little pout appearing on her lips.

"Very well," He yielded. "Just give me a moment to think of one."

Loki quickly eliminated any songs that were not in English, and all of the drinking songs. He then ruled out any that were embedded too deeply in Asgardian history and stories. He didn't want her to suspect anything more then she already did. Loki decided on a short lullaby Frigga use to sing to Thor and him.

He reviewed the lyrics in his head then sang the song as he remembered it. Once he finished, Courtney said, "That was really pretty. I liked it a lot. Oh, and next time you lie to me I'll beat you with sticks."

"'Beat me with sticks?'"

"Yeah, it's just something I say, I've never actually fulfilled that threat. . . But don't lie to me, I don't like it."

Loki asked, "I lied?"

"Yes," She said patiently, "You said you weren't much of a singer, when in reality, you sound better than I do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

Loki grinned, "Do to."

"Don't you dare pull a Bugs Bunny on me."

"Darn."

They continued. Courtney would sing three or four songs then Loki would sing one. Even with the uneven amount, Loki still ran out of songs. Or at least songs he was willing to sing.

"You win."

"Win what?" Courtney replied.

"I'm out of songs."

"We were playing a game on who knew more songs?"

"Not really."

"Okay, if you're out of songs why not. . . just . . . tell a story. Yeah, tell me a story, Loki."

Loki frowned, thinking. "Okay, once upon a time two people got stuck in an elevator."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Of course, why would I tell you a story you know just as well as I do. In some cases you would know it better. For example you could more accurately guess how long we have been in here."

Courtney laughed. She always seemed ready to laugh. "Best bet right now. . . is about four hours. That is because I came in here at about 2:10 and with the amount of songs I have sung, coupled with my growling stomach I would place the time around 6, 6:30."

Four hours. Loki didn't think it had been that long. It felt shorter, but logically, her guess seemed right.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Loki remarked, using a Midguardian phrase he had heard.

"Uh huh, and don't think you are getting out of telling me a story, mister."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Loki knew most of the stories he knew would sound like Norse Mythology to her, but he decided to go with it. He carefully told her the story Odin told him. It was the story of how the Frost Giants had invaded Midgard and the Asgardians chased them out. He did mention the theft of Casket of Ancient Winters but not the child that was also taken.

Once he finished, there was a long pause. Then Courtney said in a reverent whisper, "I won't lie, that was better than your singing. I've never heard anyone tell a tale so well."

"Oh," Loki said casually, "It just takes a lot of practice."

Centuries of practice of telling stories whether they were truths or lies, contributed to his masterfulness in this art. Then he reminded himself not to get too prideful, it would only lead him into trouble.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

They continued in that manner, Courtney singing a few songs and Loki telling tales until Courtney's voice cracked several times in a single song.

"I can still talk awhile, but my singing voice is spent."

"It's fine I'll just have to talk for the both of us now."

"We both know how that will work, I've already spoken five words for your one. And that is not counting stories or songs."

"You win." Loki sighed making his voice sound defeated.

"Yea! What's my prize?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Loki said in his best announcer voice, "Our Player has won absolutely nothing! Better luck next time."

Something soft slammed into him. He felt it. It was a jacket, undoubtedly one that Courtney had shed.

"Not nice, Loki! You raise my hopes sooooooo high then smash them like a beaten egg."

Her tone was exaggerated. She was still playing.

"Sorry, Courtney, I just don't have anything I can give you."

She sighed playfully, "All right, Loki I forgive you."

Loki clapped his hand together, acting like a little child, "She forgives me! Yea!"

Courtney laughed, but this one sounded tired.

Loki asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She did not respond immediately, when she did, it sounded tired like her laugh. "My family. I'm just wondering what they're doing right now."

"Tell me about your family."

Loki knew it was a rash move and an impolite request, but he had to know. He had to know who raised her to become the angel she was.

He heard her draw in a large breath and slowly release it.

"Several hours in a sealed elevator makes people curious about each other." The next phrase seemed more addressed to herself than him. "It's not like we'll ever see each other again. And it's not like we'll really remember each other. Just like two ships passing in the night."

Loki's throat tightened. His fists clenched around the jacket that Courtney had thrown at him. He didn't know why that statement distressed him. Maybe it was the thought that as soon as they left here, it wouldn't matter what happened. Nothing had changed. Which in reality was the truth, nothing had changed. Loki was still Loki. He was still a Frost Giant. Odin and Frigga had still lied to him. And Thor was still the more loved of the two of them. So nothing had changed. Loki didn't know why he would think anything had changed. He only had spent a few hours in an elevator with a girl.

Courtney started talking and Loki listened.

"I was born to an ideal family. A mom, and a dad, both living together and happy. There was the occasional argument, but I don't remember any specifically. Both were loving and supportive to us kids. Mom was my confidant. When something went wrong, or if I were sad, I'd talk to her and everything would be better. The problem wouldn't be solved, but I would feel better about it. She put hope and made everything feel like it would be alright.

"Then I have a perfect older sister, a beloved older brother, and a little sister - who I couldn't sum up it one word if I wanted to. On a whole, we all loved each other. We fought more than our parents, but that was mostly it the playful who-can-annoy-each-other-most fights that was just for fun. It was our way of saying 'I love you' even though we said that a lot too. You following?"

Loki nodded, then remembered it was too dark for her to see. "Yeah, I follow."

Loki remembered pulling pranks on Thor to get attention from him, and to show that he still thought of Thor.

Courtney did not speak for a moment then heaved a sigh, "My brother is the least complex, so I'll start with him. He. . . He was-is my greatest friend. He and I spent countless hours together. We played imaginary games up until the day he left for college. Gosh, we drove our parents crazy with that game."

She laughed softly.

"My older sister, well, she had all of the traits of a firstborn. Organized, responsible, hard working. She was perfect. . . Or at least to me. She worked so hard and did everything right. I knew she had mistakes and had her flaws. She was shy, unconfident, and sometimes focused too much on school work and that sort of stuff. But I only consciously noticed that. She was. . . well, perfect. I think I consider her perfect because if I took all of her strengths and tacked them onto myself, I would be perfect. She had all the qualities I lacked. She was a good older sibling to us, a great example."

Loki heard her heave a sigh.

"Yeah, a great example to us, just as long as we weren't compared to her. Yeah, wonderful. . ."

Loki didn't hear any sound from her for a minute. He figured she must be thinking or remembering. He squinted at her, trying to see more than an outline. He could see that she was leaning up against the wall, her head tilted upward. Loki wondered what thoughts played in her mind. He knew that various thoughts raced around his head.

"Hey?"

"Sorry, got lost. I just. . . got lost in thought.

Softly, carefully, Loki asked, "Do you ever resent her for that?"

"Resent? No. Nothing that strong. Sometimes I would be upset about it, but Loki, you have to understand: I don't hold grudges. They're not worth the effort. And I don't like fighting, not among friends, family. I just don't like. . . arguing."

Loki stared. It seemed weird. He harbored grudges all the time. Many of his pranks were to get back at an individual who had wronged him. In fact, right now - not in this elevator and in this current second - his actions were dictated by his grudge towards Odin and Thor. For lying, for being superior, for making him an outcast in his own home.

Courtney said, "I don't really expect you to get that, you don't strike me as someone who releases grudges easily. It's just. . . I rarely heard my parents arguing, but when they did, it was always yelling. All of us kids sought sanctuary elsewhere, where we couldn't hear them. I just, I never liked the yelling so I avoid agreements. I'll play fight until the cows come home, but I don't like the yelling in anger."

Loki replied, "Don't worry, I understand. Well, mostly."

And he thought he did. The reasoning made sense. It made it clearer why she was the way she was.

"Please continue." He invited.

"That leaves my little sister. . . She-she is the, can - She can be the greatest angel ever. When she's happy, she is so wonderful and great. I-I love her so much."

Her voice cracked slightly and Loki heard a long shaky breath.

"She was our rebel. She could be the worst of demons. If she were the least bit cranky, she would be rude and not -not very nice. She disrespected our parents and we all really worried about her, for the longest time we worried. She, well, she was making choices that weren't right and we were worried-"

Loki heard a sniffle, and her voice thickening as she continued.

"We were worried that she would ruin her life. She didn't. . .want anything to do with us for awhile and- And. Well. We cried frequently, or at least I did. I would get so worried, I'd get sick. I didn't want her to hurt herself even more. Because I - I knew she had to be hurting. You couldn't know how much an older sibling worries sometimes."

Loki could see her faint silhouette wipe her cheeks. He felt queasy, slightly motion sick even. Like he had eaten something bad though he knew he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Loki tried for a moment to imagine what Thor would look like when he was worrying for him. Hunched over a picture maybe from their childhood years, his golden hair messy and unkempt, his blue eyes leaking tears as he stared deeply at his little brother. Loki wondered briefly if his mental image was close to the truth.

"What happened?" Loki prompted.

"Well, it turned out okay. It was a sorta gradual thing. She just came back to us and started to do the right things. She lost that devil side of her - mostly. It-it sometimes reemerges, but mostly she's an angel now. And we're all good with that."

It felt like a final statement. Loki heard her happiness return in that last phrase. He was almost sure she was smiling. A watery smile of course.

"Ideal family, huh?" Loki mused.

"We all turned out okay. We are all in college now, well, me and bro are, my older sister graduated and my little sister is still in high school. My big sis is actually married. I don't know if I'm expecting a niece or nephew anytime soon though."

Loki asked, "Is your brother close to marrying?"

"No," she laughed, "He never was one for romance or girls. He's trying, dating even, but not anywhere close. You have to give him credit; he didn't start dating till college. He has trouble talking to girls."

"Are you planning on getting married?"

"Of course! I want to be a stay at home mother someday - with a little writing on the side. But I want to raise kids. Hard work, but it's rewarding to see a child succeed at anything even if it's just baking a batch of cookies."

Loki smiled mischievously, "Close to the right guy?"

"Hmm, do you mean geographically or emotionally?" She had seemed to pick up his joke because her tone had shifted to being filled with humor. "Because I'll say 'no clue' to the first and not really to the second. I am not with anyone right now. Just waiting you know?"

"I know, well not really. I am not looking for a hand in marriage."

"How about a foot?" Courtney suggested, "I know a few good feet who would like to be given in marriage."

Loki burst out laughing. After a moment he could hear Courtney's laughter mingling with his own. That sound was best sound Loki had ever heard.

It was several minutes till they both stopped laughing. When Loki was close to being done, he would hear Courtney's muffled giggle and he would be laughing all over again. A single chuckle pushed them back into full on laughter.

"What about you? What's your family like?" Courtney asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone who reads Elevator Loki! It now has over a 1,000 views. It makes me happy that so many people have enjoyed it. A special thanks to those who've reviewed, followed and favorited, you readers make my heart sing. I'll be sure to keep the chapters coming.

* * *

"What about you? What's your family like?"

Loki felt his muscles seize up. The grin that had been on his lips vanished, all mirth left him. "I'm . . . not the sort of person who can talk very easily about my family. It is a rather . . . unpleasant topic for me."

He thought she would be tact and leave the topic alone. Loki should have known better.  
"You don't like talking about your family?"

"No I don't."

He had tried to make his tone harsh, to scare her off, but it sounded grumpy and deflated. More depressed than fierce.

"I told you all about my family, can you tell me at least a little?" She pleaded, not snobbish but sweet.

"I'm not good at talking about . . . myself." Loki confessed. Then he added quickly, "And besides, we are two ships passing in the night. It's not as if it matters if you know or not."

"But it matters to you." She pointed out gently, "It probably won't mean much to me, but it will to you. I might not remember this very much but you'll never be able to forget it. Sometimes if we tell someone about our problems we are able to solve them, even if the listener says nothing."

Loki huffed, "Telling won't solve my problems."

"Neither were mine solved when I talked with my mom, but she was able to give me a new view on the situation and make me feel better about it. She showed me a new angle on the situation, you know?"

Loki did not reply. He could not decide whether or not he wanted to talk to a stranger about this. She had no right to know about his affairs, his problems, his innermost secrets. Then again she wasn't such a stranger. She was a girl. Her name was Courtney. She loved music. She thought she could be better then she was. She didn't like arguments. And she was willing to listen.

"If you have a hard time coming up with what to say," Courtney suggested, "I could just ask questions and you can answer them."

"Fine." The word tore him as it left his mouth. It cost all the air in his lungs and left him dizzy as if drawn from a deep part of himself.  
"Okay, first question: did you grow up with your parents?"

"Yes- no. I was adopted, but I didn't know that till recently." Loki didn't even realize the truth had come out of his lips until he heard it in his ears. What was he doing?

"But you considered the adults you grew up with as your parents?"

"Yes."

"A mother and a father?"

"Yes."

"Living together?"

"Yes."

"Happy marriage?"

Loki thought for a moment, "Mostly, but like you said, if they argued it wasn't that much. They avoided fighting where anyone knew they were fighting."

"Okay, do you have a sibling?"

"Yes."

"More than one?"

"Not really."

"A brother?"

"Yes."

"Older?"

"How'd you guess?"

Courtney was quiet for a moment, like she was making sure she was going to say her response correctly. "You asked me if I resented my older sister. It makes sense that you had an older sibling that. . . I won't say look up to, but . . . overshadowed you. And you seem like a little brother type. Playful, mischievous."

"Yes, my older brother overshadowed me. He got all the glory and the attention and the love. At first, I thought it was because he was the firstborn. Now I know it was because I was adopted."

Courtney must have heard the resentment and anger in his voice, because she changed the focus. "What kind of schooling did you receive? Public? Private? Homeschooled?"

"Well, both my brother and I were tutored privately. People came in and taught us."

"Wow, I was only in public school. Your family must be rich."

Before Loki relied in the affirmative, Courtney asked, "What were your . . . feelings toward education?"

"It was something I was good at. I loved studying and learning. Sometimes I felt that the tutors couldn't teach fast enough."

"And your brother?"

The question was asked carefully. Like she was testing the waters.

"He was . . . too bull headed for academics. He preferred . . . sports." Sorta a lie, but it was in the correct context and put the situation in proportion. "He had the brawn, and I had the brains. But brawn and . . . sports were all that mattered where I'm from. So he was the big shot hero and I was forgotten."

"Did you hate him for it?"

"Yes! No! Ugh, I don't know! I didn't hate him then, I just felt . . . left out. I hate him for it now. Back then it didn't bother me so much. Now I hate him for taking all of my parents love."

"Did you love him at one point? Don't answer too quickly. Just think about it for moment."

Loki breathing in then out. He listened to the silence and recalled all of his memories. Everything before the lies became unraveled.

"I guess I did. I must have. I did so much for him for no reason. We fought frequently, but we made up . . . mostly."

"Sibling rivalry. Such differences are expected to be fought over when people live in the same place."

Her voice was soothing but bright and cheery. Loki's hands loosened his grip on the jacket which still lay in his lap.

"So you didn't know you were adopted for a long time?"

Loki replied slightly shakier than he would have liked. "Yeah, I didn't know."

"So who knew you were adopted?"

"Just my father and my mother. No one else knew. Not me, not my brother. They built up so many lies. . . I guess I must have known lies surrounded me because I learned to lie very well. I am the best liar you'll ever meet."

"Have you lied to me?"

Loki's breath caught in his throat a second then he said, "Not directly. I haven't lied exactly but I've omitted the truth and changed a few things to avoid explaining certain topics. But never a black lie."

"Oh." It seemed to be a little sigh. It sounded like disappointment.

"You have problem with it?" Loki nearly shouted rising to his feet.

"No Loki, no." She said quickly, "If you want to lie, it's fine. It's not any of my business really. I was just a little sad is all. Nothing against you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Loki remained standing, his hands fidgeting with the undropped jacket. "You apologize rather quickly." He noted with a bit of scorn.

"Do you consider it a weakness?"  
It was small sound. It caught Loki off guard. Most people would get defensive and fight back, instead she had shrunk away as if his words hurt.

"You have to remember Loki, I don't like fighting. The best way to avoid it is to admit your mistake quickly and apologize for it. I don't want to get pulled into a yelling match."

Loki leaned back against the wall and slid down. His flash of anger had cooled. In fact he felt a little ashamed, "It's fine. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry too."

He had apologized. Sincerely apologized. He didn't do that often. She brought out the most unusual qualities in him.

"It's alright. You want to go on?"

Loki sighed, "This feels like a physiatrist visit."

"I wouldn't know. I've had the strange fortune of being very healthy. Besides a few broken bones, weak ankles and a set of stitches, but besides that I'm pretty good: mind, body and soul."

"Yeah, and I'm a walking mess of emotional traumas."

"But because of those problems you'll be stronger when you make through them."

"If I make it through it."

"Don't be so pessimistic, it makes life sad. A billion things can go wrong daily, but it's okay as long as you learn to laugh at the one thing that goes right."

The one thing that goes right. Loki started laughing. It was a deep laugh that bubbled up from somewhere in the depths of Loki's soul. The laugh hurt, but it was a good hurt.

"It wasn't that funny." Courtney remarked with a bit of confusion.

Loki smiled to himself. Who else do you smile to when you are in the dark? The laughter had unbalanced him and he had fallen to his side with his cheek to the floor. He didn't move from that curled laying position.

"It's more ironic than funny," Loki explained. "You see this elevator breaking down is the thing that has gone right for me in a long time."

"Oh." It seemed to take a moment for her to understand this statement. "Being sealed in an elevator with a chatter mouth college kid is definitely an interesting thing that has gone right."

Loki pushed himself back to a sitting position. He pulled Courtney's jacket back onto his lap.  
"Things have been. . . well, spiraling downhill for me. I - when I learned that I was a chang - adopted, I questioned everything I was told. I blamed my adopted - position, identity for the favoritism that my brother got. I hated my patents for lying to me. I didn't know who I was - I wasn't Loki anymore - I felt like a stranger in my own skin. I - I tried to prove I was better than Th - my brother. I wanted to, I don't know, prove that I was worthy to be in the family. Then everything fell apart. I made. . . mistakes. I destroyed everything. I am worth nothing to anyone anymore. . .I don't know if I ever was. . ."

Loki heard movement. He felt Courtney sit down beside him. Her hand groped briefly across him before she grasped his hand. He felt a shiver race up her arm, but her hand tightened around his. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Did your parents love you?" She asked quietly.

". . . no."

"How do you know?"

Loki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "They gave all the attention to my brother. They praised him on his accomplishments and were always excited about everything he did. I told myself it was because it was because he was the firstborn, he needed to be taught more things because he was going to inherit our - his father's thro - estate. But now I know. Neither of them could love a child they took in for political reasons when they had their own child to lavish their attention and praise."

Loki's throat tightened. He had never said these things out loud before. And never in front of a listener. He tilted his head back and squished his eyes shut. He told himself that he was not crying.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loki, I want you to listen to me for a minute-"

"If you're going to say my parents loved because they kept me and fed me and gave me an education, then I don't want to hear it," he snarled.

"I wasn't going to use that excuse, but I am going to try and see if your parents do love you. And don't try and talk me out of trying . . . okay?"

Loki took a breath. It was surprising how much a steady breath could calm someone.

"Okay," Courtney said slowly and gently, "Did your parents set up rules that both you and your brother had to follow?"

"What does that have anything to do with love?"

"Trust me for a second, okay?"

Loki pressed his lips together. Trust was something he had lost when he had released Gungnir.

But he drew in another breath and said, "There were rules we were expected to obey."

"And were you punished when you broke the rules?"

"Yes, or at least when they knew we had broken them."

"Did you and your brother have a different set of rules or were they the same?"

This question perplexed Loki the most. A different set of rules for him and Thor? It didn't make any sense to why Odin would do that.

"They were the same rules." He confirmed.

"And the same punishments?"

"Yes."

"Loki, do you know why parents make rules?"

Loki blinked. This seemed so far off topic that Loki didn't know what to think. This mortal certainly had him out thought right now, and that never happened.

"I suppose it makes it easier on them to raise children." He guessed.

"For some parents that is the reason, but not for most. And not for yours. I have been told and have noticed myself that rules are meant to protect the people who have to obey them. Why would a parent go through the effort of setting up something to protect a child if they didn't love them?"

Loki felt this to be a rhetorical question and didn't respond. His mind was already on the next step. Rules equal protection which equals love. That made rules the expression of love.

"So rules are a way of showing love."

"You don't believe me."

"I don't follow what you are getting at."

"Give me a rule you had to obey."

Loki thought for a moment then said, "Not leaving the house without an escort."

Not exactly, it was don't leave Asgard without approval, but the point was the same either way.

"Easy. They didn't want you to get lost or hurt without anyone to help you. They were worried that someone might hurt you or kidnap you or something bad would happen."

"Okay, chores."

"More tricky. They gave you chores to help you become a better person. Chores taught you how to work and be responsible. They wouldn't care if you were lazy if they didn't love you."

Loki tried to think of a rule she couldn't reason through.

"How about talking respectfully to them?"

"More than one reason to this one: First, by speaking respectfully to them, they know you are obeying the more important rules they give you. Secondly, it makes them feel like you love them in return if you are speaking to them kindly. The last one I have is to teach you. They are trying to teach you that you need respect authority, because when you leave their house, you won't be extended the same forgiveness. If you speak impolitely to a policeman or a politician you could get in trouble with the law. Your parents were teaching you to respect so you don't have a lot of troubles in the real world."

Courtney had managed to reason away that one. Every shield he had thrown up to distance himself from his family was crumbling.

"Did you take a psychology course?" Loki asked.

"No, but I have read a few things and you have to remember: my little sister was a rebel. She didn't believe any of us loved her, so I've had time to think through this. And did you know you have really cold hands?"

A little sheepishly Loki admitted, "Yeah."

He hadn't realized that both his hands were curled around her one. He began to release her.

"You don't have to let go, it was just an observation."

Loki did not let go of her hand. He didn't get the benefit of another being showing him the slightest bit of affection. Even before, in Asgard, people would not get too close. They probably could innately sense the Jotun in him.

"Any other reasons why your parents don't love you? Because, Loki, I think they love you a lot. They wanted you to be the best you could be."

"Then why did he get all the attention and praise! Why did they spend so much time with him?"

Loki felt Courtney inhale deeply then release it slowly.

"Loki, what is your brother like?"

He couldn't breathe. It was as if Mjolnir had been placed on his chest. Loki forced himself to say, "Arrogant, prideful, loud, boastful, ego centric, acted like he could take on the world, the idiot."

"So you're the exact opposite?"

"Yes."

"Then that explains it."

"What?"

"Well," Courtney explained, "You said earlier that you are not good at talking about yourself. Your brother on the other hand sounds like a big talker. Because he was loud, your parents may have paid more attention to him. It's natural. Everyone pays attention the big and loud things. Your brother was the loud child. But you seem quiet. You seem to be the person wouldn't tell someone if something is wrong. You would try and solve it yourself. Because you didn't say anything, your parents assumed you were alright. They probably didn't even realize that you needed more attention than they were giving you. . . A hard truth, Loki, is that nobody is perfect, and them not showing you their love was their flaw."

Somehow, somehow, somehow, Courtney had worked a miracle. She made the situation alright. She changed the crucial facts and pulled his family together, but still left someone at fault. It wasn't a misunderstanding. It was a mistake, a genuine mistake. But it was a mistake that didn't leave Loki feeling unloved. He knew he just had to be loved. Deep inside, he knew. But he possessed no reasoning to explain it. He just wanted for it to be true. Now he had a logical explanation. Now he was sure.

He felt light. And bubbly. His shoulder shook and tears slid sweetly like honey down his cheeks. Laughter, soft laughter filled the elevator. It was his laughter. He brought Courtney's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Courtney. Only the Norns could have arranged this meeting. You can't possibly understand what I'm feeling. These only words are a cliche, but it feels like a weight has lifted from my shoulders. I-I could dance and sing and laugh. Oh, I can laugh. Can I - can I hug you?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Came her uncertain response from beside him.

He drew her in and wrapped his arms around her. Loki held her gently, like a flower that could be crushed before it had finished blooming. She was very still in his arms. She hugged him back but seemed uncertain about being there. Loki thought she felt so right up against his body. He did not want to release her, but he did.

"Even if we are two ships that pass in the night, I will always remember you, Courtney. You have changed everything even when nothing has happened. You desire the title Silvertongue."

"Yeah-nooooo. I'm not that good with words." Courtney replied with a slight joking tone returning to her voice.

"But you have just out talked the master talker, the Silvertongue of Silvertongues. You desire a title." Loki was back on the joking train and he intended on pushing it to the fastest gear.

"Sounds to me that your brother is not the only one who has ego issues." She teased back.

"Well, I need something to replace the daddy issues you cured me of."

"Well, maybe I'll just need to give them back."

"Oh, the horror. She is going to destroy the new found self-esteem I just found."

"Oh, get a grip on - Loki what's wrong?"

His hands had tightened on hers as he thought he heard something. "I thought. . ." he said softly rising to his feet and releasing her hand.

Courtney stood up beside him and briefly grabbed him to steady herself.

"There it is again." Loki murmured.

It sounded like a voice shouting but so distant that nothing but the tone reached his ears.

"I think I heard it too." Courtney confirmed.

* * *

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Here nice long chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, let's pry open the doors to see if we can hear more clearly." She suggested.

Carefully, they felt their way towards the door, Loki nearly tripping on every scrap of clothing on the way. He found the indent between the two sides of the door and slid his fingers into place. He easily slid the door open. It was not meant to resist the strength of a Frost Giant.

It was slightly brighter outside in the elevator shaft. A light source shone from above, but he couldn't see much because the elevator opened into a wall a few inches ahead. They listened to see if the sound would repeat itself.

"Is anyone in the elevator? Anyone in the elevator?"

Loki heard the voice clearly this time.

"Yes," Courtney shouted, "We are in the elevator! Repeat there are people in the elevator!"

Loki winced. She knew how to be loud.

"How many?" The voice called.

"Two of us."

"Don't worry we'll get you out of there."

"We are in no hurry, repeat no hurry." Courtney yelled, "We are having fun down here! But if you have any food at all, send it! We haven't eaten since lunch and we are starving!"

"Don't worry we are getting help for you!"

"Thank you!" Courtney replied.

"You have lungs," Loki noted, very quiet compared to her shouting.

"Of course, I have lungs, how else would I talk to you, telepathically?"

"Hmmm, maybe we are . . . I don't seem to have the imagination for wild tales." Loki said.

"Okay, then I got one. We both boarded an elevator but it was in different realities and there was a temporal shift that shut off electricity in both elevators, so we are stranded in a dimension somewhere in-between."

"Highly unlikely," Loki countered, "It would take an uncontrolled burst of dimensional magic, then this in-between dimensional would be unsta- what are you giggling about?"

"I thought we were joking. I didn't know you knew super-scientist stuff. I was making up a wild tale." Courtney giggled.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney," Loki said shaking his head, but darkness hid a wide grin on his face.

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Courtney mimicked in the same tuttering manner.

"You still down there!" Shouted the voice from above.

Loki braced himself as Courtney drew in breath, "Where else would we be? On the Moon? Of course we are down here."

"We're up here and are getting you an orange."

"Do I have to pay for it? I'm a really, really, poor college student, so please, pretty please do not send it down here if you're going to send me a bill later." She yelled, but her exaggerations on the words made it unmistakably banter.

The people above obviously got the picture because laughter floated down to Loki and Courtney's ears.

"I perform for smiles," Courtney whispered to Loki.

"I noticed." Loki replied, equally quiet.

"Don't worry we'll wave the bill, in the mean time can you tell us who you are?"

"Of course," Courtney shouted, "I'm Courtney, Courtney Anne Reutman. I have lived in this hotel for one semester and this is my third stuck-in-the-elevator experience." She paused a moment for effect, then continued, "I live in room 625, that's on the six floor if you don't understand hotel layout and it adds up to thirteen if you don't understand addition. Do you think my room number has anything to do with my bad luck?"

Then Loki heard her cough pierce through the laughter above. It would be too quiet to be heard above, but in the elevator it seemed ominously loud.

"Haven't recovered from singing." She croaked quietly.

Loki bit his lip, his head turned in the direction of her voice.

"You said there were two people down there, who is with you?"

"Well?" Courtney asked him softly.

"Nah, you're doing a good enough job announcing. Just continue, unless your voice needs a break."

"No, I'm fine." She said softly then shouted, "There is a guy named Loki down here with me."

When there was no immediate response, Loki wondered if they recognized his name. Not like he cared, but it could complicate a few things.

"Does this Loki have a last name?"

"Not important," Loki prompted Courtney quietly.

In the faint light, Loki saw her shrug.

"He says it's not important."

"Does he have a room here?"

"I was visiting someone," Loki prompted again.

She said, "I know that."

"But they don't," he countered playfully.

She shouted, "No, Loki doesn't have a room. He was just visiting someone."

"Who?"

"Not important," He said. And this was not a lie. It wasn't important, not anymore.

"Says it's not important." Courtney relayed.

"Okay, your oranges are coming down."

After a moment, Loki heard a few light thumps over head then a small plastic bag slid between the tiny gap between the elevator and the elevator shaft. The plastic bag had a little glow stick in it with several orange wedges. Courtney reached out and took the bag detaching it from the string it dangled from.

"We got it, thank you!" Courtney shouted.

"You wait right there. We'll get you out of there soon."

"Where else would we wait?" Courtney shouted.

More laughter, but Loki thought this laughter sounded slightly forced.

"Look a feast of festive citrus fruit." Courtney announced in a normal volume.

"You can have it." Loki said sitting down facing the elevator doors. "I'm not that hungry."

"You've been in here just as long as I've been." Courtney said, sitting down next to him, "We'll split it fifty-fifty. Since there seem to be 18 wedges in here - 18? There must be more than one orange in here - we'll split it nine and nine."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"No, I insist."

"I insist."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Loki couldn't argue with that. "Alright, on scissors."

"Rock paper, scissors," they said in unison.

By the faint light of the glow stick, they saw the results. Loki's rock versus Courtney's paper. A win for the human again. She wasted no time in placing nine oranges wedges into his hands.

As he ate them, Loki remarked, "Now that we have food, this could be classified as a true date."

"Wha-" She sounded genuinely startled.

"Dating, when two people of the opposite gender spend time together to learn about each other. I thought that was common."

"Oh, yeah."

Loki frowned at her very near depressed tone. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing really. I've never been on a date is all, no biggie."

"How old are you?" Loki asked astounded.

"I'll be nineteen in May. I've just never given the guys the rights signals according to my mom."

Loki reassured her, "It's just that no guy believes that they deserve a girl as good as you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I don't think I deserve you, and I have a high opinion of myself."

She chuckled, "Imagine what I'd tell my mom, 'hey mom, I had my first date. It was about as blind a date as a blind date could get. We ended up in a broken down elevator for heaven knows how long.' Yeah, great date."

"Well, it can be considered a date. We did learn about each other." Loki pointed out.

"Well then, what did Loki learn about Courtney then?" She asked cheerfully.

"I learned that Courtney is a happy girl who has a few self esteem issues when it comes to her abilities but she loves music and knows how to sing. She loves her family and is willing to lend a listening ear. She hates fighting but she loves to laugh."

"Loki, I didn't tell you I loved to laugh." Something like awe filled her voice.

"You didn't need to, you showed me that you loved to laugh by laughing. That far better than telling. Now what did Courtney learn about Loki?"

Loki braced himself for whatever she was about to say. He told himself he would accept any evaluation from her. After all, she was one of the few individuals who had actually cared to spend time on him, only him with no biases or ulterior motives.

Her answer came slowly, carefully, like she weighed each word for value before presenting it.

"Loki. . . Loki is an individual who has grown up in the shadow of an admired older brother. He has experienced hardships and doubts, especially self doubt. He has come through a difficult time and wandered from the person he wants to be but has decided to get back on track. At heart, Loki is a wonderful person who loves a good laugh and enjoys a bit of mischief and chaos. I just hope that Loki can find what path he really wants to take and clings to that path and not lose himself to things that don't really matter."

Loki remained silent for a long moment as he absorbed every word that rolled from her lips. There was no good way to describe their impression on him. He just wanted each word so much, he wanted them to stay with him forever.

"You have a lot of wisdom for an eighteen year old." Loki finally said.

"Thanks."

"You two still down there?"

Both scrambled to their feet and raced to the elevator doors.

"Where else could we go?" Courtney shouted.

"You both okay down there?"

Loki frowned. Wasn't it an obvious answer? Of course they were okay.

"No," Courtney shouted back sarcastically, "There are rabid bunny rabbits trying to eat us. Of course we're okay!"

"You specifically okay, Courtney?"

"I'm yelling aren't I?"

"And is Loki alright?"

The statement seemed strangely said. As if the man had forced it out.

"Yeah, he's okay." Then quietly she added, "You didn't die in the last few seconds when I was busy yelling did you?"

Loki laughed softly, "Why ever would you believe I would do that?"

"Didn't think so."

"Can we hear his voice? Just to be sure, you know?" The speaker yelled.

Loki drew a breath in and shouted, "I am here. I will admit I am not good at entertaining young ladies for hours on end."

"Entertaining?" Courtney yelled, probably to be able to be heard above. "I've been entertaining you!"

"Very well," continued Loki in a shout, "I do not tend to hold hostages for so long without them dying of boredom."

He heard a thump and heavy laughter. Courtney seemed to be rolling on the ground with mirth.

"Loki, you're killing me." Her voice, though strangled with laughter was still loud enough to be heard above.

Loki smiled, but the show must go on. He shouted, "But this one seems to have a funny bone. It seems I have failed in my goals. I must reconsider my tactics."

Courtney's laughter grew.

"Maybe I should just make them laugh so hard they will suffocate, that seems to be doing the trick."

"Air, air," Courtney panted.

"Oh, Courtney you can't die or they'll accuse me of murder. You must live!" Loki declared grandly.

Courtney took a few minutes before she could breathe properly. Then she asked to the people above, "Still okay, but when should we expect to be out of here?"

Silence. Or mostly. Loki thought he could hear something like hushed arguing at the edge of his hearing.

The response came with an almost cautious tone. "We're working on it. It will be awhile. Is there anything we can get you?"

Loki shouted, "Nothing at all," at the same time Courtney yelled, "Nope, thanks for offering."

Loki saw Courtney rubbing her throat.

"Should we ask for water?" He asked her.

"No, it will be too much trouble. I'll just wait." She replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

They stood there several minutes, wrapped in silence and their own thoughts. Loki stared at Courtney who was veiled in darkness. He could almost make out her features with the light of the glow stick and the faint light that filtered down from above. But it was almost. He couldn't be sure if the lines he traced with his eyes were real or imaginary.

"Hey, Courtney."

"Hey, what Loki?"

"How about after this sometime, I take you on a date. A real date. How does that sound?"

"Really, Loki? You'd do that?"

He smiled at the eagerness and joy in her voice. "Yes, really. Perhaps then I can clear up my sins of omission."

"I'd like that Loki, I'd like it a lot."

"Hello down there!"

"Hello up there!" Courtney shouted back instantly.

"We are going to pull you up now. We suggest that you close the elevator doors and sit down. We are doing it rather uh . . . unconventionally."

"Close doors and sit down, got it." Courtney confirmed.

Loki reached forward and shoved the doors shut. He may have damaged the metal a bit but it was closed. Not like it mattered, no one was actually going to forward him a bill for it.

Courtney sat down behind him. Carefully, he felt his way towards her and sat down next to her. Then he grabbed something lumpy from under him. It was the same jacket she had thrown at him earlier. Fondly, he draped it across his lap.

Then the elevator shook. Loki felt Courtney grasp his hand. He held hers tightly in return. He wasn't scared, though it might be problematic if the elevator fell. He would have to perform some quick magic if Courtney were to escape unharmed.

The elevator groaned and grated against the sides of the elevator shaft and it ascended at an agonizingly slow pace. Then it came to a jerky stop. A moment passed. Maybe even two. The elevator doors opened.

The light raced in and blinded him. Loki held up his arm, unable to see anything but white. A thought crossed his mind that he and Courtney must look funny. Two adults - or close enough to count - sitting in the back of the elevator blinking like owls surrounded by bits of winter clothing and sheltering themselves against the light with their arms.

Then a black silhouette formed in front of Loki. The figure seemed familiar. Then his eyes fully adjusted and he realized who he was staring at.

"Thor?" The name slipped off his tongue unexpectedly.

Loki then saw the people behind Thor. All the Avengers - Captain America, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Black Widow - stood in a neat semi circle, all armed and willing to kill Loki. And beyond that - a full battalion of Shield soldiers prepared for battle. Oh, and off to the side were a bunch of terrified hotel personal.

"Great," Courtney said, rather sarcastically, "We're rescued by a bunch of glorified action figures."

Loki couldn't help it. He laughed, it was stained and lacking abundance in mirth, but it was still laughter. It probably sounded like the laugh of an insane man. Which Loki could have qualified for several hours ago.

"Brother." It was Thor. He said it gently, like to a nervous horse.

"Yeeeeesssss?" Loki asked drawing out the word for fun.

"I must ask you to surrender."

"What if I don't like that option?" Loki asked.

He saw grips tighten on weapons and stances shift slightly. Honestly, he wasn't liking the odds. He knew, even with all of his magic, there was no chance of fighting all of them and winning. He drew the magic to the surface of his being. Then Loki realized they had not set up a barrier to prevent him from teleporting away. But he couldn't leave Courtney. Not in this mess, not without an explanation at the least. But he couldn't take her. That would frighten her to wit's end, because she would know he was Loki, God of Lies and Chaos. No amount of words could make her trust him if he whisked her away now. And that did not include the fact that the Avengers would race recklessly after him and she could get hurt in the crossfire.

He owed so much to her. Loki could not let her be hurt on his account.

Then Loki felt Courtney's hand pull away from his. He had forgotten he had been holding it. And the Avengers could not have seen it because the jacket was draped over his lap and that was where the hand holding was taking place.

Loki heard her whisper quietly, "You owe me a date."

The meaning was clear: Get out of here and don't get caught.

Thor said slowly, "Loki, just surrender, please. You cannot win here. And I do not wish to see you hurt."

Loki smiled. It was a cross between mischievousness and sorrow. "For once you are right. I guess I will see you around brother."

Then he teleported.

* * *

Finally! We leave the elevator! But don't worry, I'm not done writing yet. Courtney and Loki's tale goes much further than this. Hope you will keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Courtney sat as calm as she could in the interrogation chair. It was just like the cop movies, with a single table, two chairs and a large one sided mirror in front of her. And there had to be a camera in here, but she hadn't found it yet. Surprisingly, all her things from the elevator had been slowly lined up against the wall. They were brought it in one at a time, probably when the scientists, or whoever it was, had finished their forensic tests if forensic testing is what they had been doing to it.

Courtney had not moved from her seat to check her stuff, not even to see if the autographs she retrieved from the Avengers were still there. She hoped they were, her sister would love them, but now she was still mentally preparing herself for the upcoming interrogation. She had never being good at talking to people formally. Job interviews were always dreaded and Courtney had a feeling that this would be much worse than any job interview.

For starters she wouldn't be cooperating. Sad as it was, Courtney would not repeat anything Loki had told her. It was private stuff, inner secrets, so it was not her right to repeat it. It wasn't like she heard anything that would indicate a plan to destroy the world, anyway.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She remembered Loki's cold hand in hers. He had been trembling. She could feel the pulse in his hand accelerate when he had seen his brother. And the Avengers. And the Shield squadron. Loki, in that moment was scared. He had griped her hand so tightly it hurt. Courtney knew from that grip that he didn't want to leave her. But he seemed like a trapped animal. Courtney couldn't keep him. It would have been cruel. So she told him to go.

Courtney smiled. Pleased that she had done the right thing. Then she laughed. She had aided a super villain in escape! That part she was definitely not telling anyone. But . . . She hoped she had helped him. He seemed sincere enough. Maybe he really was planning on walking in straighter paths now. Who was she kidding? He was Loki! The God of Lies!

_"I haven't lied exactly but I've omitted the truth and changed a few things to avoid explaining certain topics. But never a black lie."_

His voice seemed right behind her. But her eyes were on the mirror, no one stood behind her. Courtney put it down to having an overactive imagination. She was an author, imagination was an important thing to cultivate.

Still, she jumped when a moment later the door opened. It was an African American - or she assumed American, after all Shield was part of the American government, right? - male who wore an eye patch, which got Courtney to think of pirates. He sat down across from her - where else would he sit? - and set some papers down in front of him. Wow, had she gotten into some major thought tangents there.

"Courtney Ann Reutman?"

He wasn't even looking up at her.

"Don't I get a lawyer?" Courtney asked jokingly feigning indigence.

"No."

That shot the humor out of her. "So I'm not under arrest?"

"No."

"I am under arrest?"

"Seems like you figured it out."

"B-but," Courtney spluttered, "I-I didn't do anything!"

Okay, minus the fact that she told Loki to run. But they couldn't possible have heard her or read her lips! She had taken great care, or she thought she had.

Courtney pooled her thoughts together, "I am an American citizen, you can't deny me my rights: the right to a lawyer, right to a fair trial, and the right to know what I am being arrested for and. . . oh, the right to remain silent."

"I regret to inform you that you have a claim to no rights at this time." He said, just as a government person might - gravely, matter-of-factly. "You were found with a known terrorist. My job is to protect our country from terrorists like the one you were with. _Especially_ the one you were found with. I have the right to question you and if you don't give me answers, torture you till you do. And if somehow you do not talk under torture I hear that you have a family that I might be able to speak to."

Courtney knew that color had fled her face. She did not even need to check in the mirror.

"What was the question again?" Courtney asked managing a weak smile.

"Cooperating now? Your name is Courtney Ann Reutman correct?" He asked.

"Since you already seem to know, then why bother asking?"

"Ensuring that I have the correct information on your death record."

"Comforting," Courtney replied, sounding as tired and depressed as she felt.

"You rent room 625, floor six?"

Courtney nodded.

"Why were you using the elevator?"

"Because I want to go from the sixth floor to the ground floor without exhausting myself with the stairs."

The frown on his face deepened. Courtney revised. "I had a college class I was going to. Creative Writing, Ms. Rush. Do you think I will be able to apologize for missing her class before I die?"

"And you entered an elevator already occupied by a man older than yourself?"

"If it is the certifiably Loki, God of Mischief, then he is qualifiedly much older than I am."

"Quit giving me smart aleck responses and answer the question."

Courtney swallowed. The jokes were to try and not notice the tightness in her throat and the twisting of her intestines.

"Yeah, I entered the elevator. I needed to use it. I reckon most people get on elevators with people they do not know."

He made a grunt so Courtney assumed she had explained herself well enough.

"Did you know he was Loki?" The man asked.

"After the Avengers showed up, how could I believe he was anyone else?" Courtney asked.

"When did you know?

Courtney pressed her lips together. She had thought he might have been Loki when he had told her his name, but she had discarded it a moment afterward. What were the chances? How many normal people ended up riding an elevator with a super villain? Especially if this normal person had no relations to any superhero. What was Loki even doing in that elevator anyway? Courtney refocused her thoughts. She didn't know if she could say she thought it was Loki when he spoke of his family and that suspicion was confirmed when she saw the Avengers.

"He told me his name. I thought it may have been him but, well, what are the chances? So I discarded the thought. Didn't worry about it till I saw the Avengers, then the only person he could be was the one and only Loki."

Sorta a lie. But enough truth that Courtney could pull it off, after all she had only told a lie - or as Loki called it a black lie - once. And she was six and her mother hadn't believed her. Courtney was honest enough with herself that she had omitted the truth or let people believe untruth things by silence several times. To be honest with herself, Courtney would admit that she knew almost nothing in the art of lying beyond those tiny morsels.

"So you got in an elevator with a man you don't know who happens to introduce himself as a super villain that is all over the news."

Courtney frowned, "First, I do not pay that much attention to the news. Second, he did not tell me his name until the elevator was stopped so I wouldn't have been able to do much about it anyway. And third, he didn't strike me as someone to be worried about-"

"Worried about? Do explain."

Courtney frowned piecing what went through her head the moment she stepped into the elevator.

"Well, I only looked at him after the elevator doors closed. I thought . . . he looked like a vampire. His pale skin and sorta . . . grim expression made me think he was a vampire. And grant you I am NOT a vampire fan in the slightest. Then I thought he looked hot. Don't give me that look. It was because he was in a suit, and I adore guys dressed in a suit - don't ask me why, I have no clue. I just like guys in suits. Lastly . . ." Courtney paused, rather far away from the interrogation room. "H-he reminded me of my brother. I love my brother and, well, Loki . . . Loki looks like him. Tall, thin, dark hair, narrow chest. Those similarities . . . put me at ease I guess."

Courtney hadn't meant to say all of that. But when she spoke, her thoughts organized and things tended to make more sense. And she didn't run off on tangents. Okay, not as much.

"So, what happened in that elevator?"

Courtney breathed in and let it out. She thought. Seriously thought.

"Nothing. We sat there awhile. After a while we talked a little then sang songs and told stories to pass the time. Nothing more than that. Talking, singing and storytelling."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really." Blatant lie that Courtney knew she couldn't pull off. She continued. "No important topics anyway. Can't remember them really. Proportionally we spent the most time singing and storytelling."

The man clearly did not believe her. Courtney didn't blame him. She wouldn't believe her either.

"So you sat in an elevator for six hours and didn't talk about anything important."

"Yeah . . . We sang and told stories most of the time." Mostly true. Courtney was willing to bet that her singing took up most of the time. "He never really let on he was Loki, you know. He didn't say anything about ruling the world getting revenge on whomever or anything like that."

Her finger traced a wood grain on the table.

"In all honesty, he didn't strike me as a bad guy. But," she chuckled, "In all honesty, he is the God of Lies, isn't he? He could have been lying the whole time, and I would never know, would I?"

"Never said anything? No plans, no agenda, no world domination stuff in the slightest degree?" He asked.

"Nothing. Didn't even issue a single threat." Courtney informed him.

The man was quiet for the moment. Courtney knew he wasn't buying any of the lies she told. And because of that, he didn't believe the little truth she was telling either. She could only hope that he would not press for the entire truth. And boy, was she hoping. She did not know what kind of torture this man could concoct nor did she really want to find out.

"What songs and stories did Loki sing and tell you?"

Courtney chewed her lip remembering. "He didn't sing many songs. Most seemed like ballads, or lullabies or narrative stuff. Some did raise my eyebrows especially the stories. Some of it seemed a lot like the little I know of Norse mythology." Courtney paused. "That made sense in my head but it didn't sound right in my ears. Okay. A few things sounded like Norse mythology, but I don't know a lot about it so I really wasn't very sure." She nodded to herself. "That sounded better."

"So, Miss Reutman, you are going to expect me to believe that you and Loki did nothing but sit there and talk, sing and tell stories without him giving any indication about his true nature?"

"No, we stripped naked and had sex." Then she realized what she said. "Back up, back up, back up. Dumb thing to say. Bad joke. Just joking really. Nothing like that happened or anything. Sometimes my mouth says things that my brain hasn't approved. Sorry. Really, sorry about that."

She wasn't embarrassed, but Courtney couldn't have him exactly believing that. Stupid. Watch your mouth more she told herself. He'd better not believe that. So stupid. If he believed that she would be locked up and checked to see if she was carrying Loki's baby. Yeah, no. Courtney usually had a cleaner vocabulary than that.

"Understood. But is it honestly possible for Loki to spend six hours in an elevator, with someone and not leave or issue a single threat or anything?"

Courtney remained quiet. He could teleport. He proved that when the Avengers arrived. He could have left. Why didn't he? The government guy was right. What caused him to stay so long?

"Maybe, he thought I was too . . . insignificant to wastes threats on. Or I hadn't offended him so no need for threats, or he truly knew who his targets were and he knew threatening me didn't get him closer to that . . ." Courtney shook her head, "Why are we trying to understand the mind of a psychotic madman? We'll go crazy ourselves."

Her tone had turned playful and her lips curled upward into her joking smile. His lips curled downward into a deeper frown. He stood.

"We're done here. I'll have more questions for you later. Until then, behave."

He walked to the door as Courtney called out, "Hey, wait! How long are you going to hold me? Am I going to be. . . stuck in here for the night."

She didn't know why she had bothered to finish the statement since he had left the room. Courtney folded her arms and pouted for a minute.

Then she rose from her chair and checked her stuff. Everything was here. Bag, books, Avenger's autographs, purse, coat, scarf, jacket number one, jacket number . . . Where was jacket number two? She knew it the zipper extended halfway down the front and it was blue except for bright white snowflakes patterned at the shoulders. Courtney thought of its texture and figured out where it might be. It was the jacket she had thrown at Loki. He must have taken it with him he had teleported.

Pity, it was a good jacket. Too bad she would never see it again. Unless Loki did take her on that first date he promised. But Courtney pushed the thought down. Why would he come back? It was probably just a bunch of sweet words. Yeah, sweet words she told herself.

In the meantime, this American citizen had decided she still had the right to protest against an unjust system. Watch out world! This Miss Discontent was putting on the mischief making gloves tonight.

* * *

I hope this chapter is as good as the rest of them and you keep reading and enjoying this story!


	9. Chapter 9

I dedicate this chapter to Moonlight Calls, Good luck on that AP Test!

I know how difficult and stressful they can be, I took 4. One of them was AP US History.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Thor stormed into the observing room. He felt the storm cloud form in the skies from his rage. Fury would not let him speak to Miss Reutman. Thor had argued with him through the night about how he had a right because this was his brother they were dealing with. He needed to know what emotion condition Loki was in. It had been withering and dying for too long now. Thor inhaled and exhaled trying to control his temper with the unyielding human.

Thor stared through the glass into the interrogation room. He frowned, something blurred his vision. He stepped back.

_"Courtney was Here"_

The words were smeared on the glass in a way that anyone in the observation room could read it. Dozens of other sayings were written on the glass such as "_Defying Gravity_," "_Born in the USA_," "_Viva la Vida_" and "_Break Away_." Writing was not only thing. Tiny stick figures labeled as the Avengers speckled the glass complete with their uniforms and signature weapons. After a moment of long examination, Thor realized that it was written with lotion, a Midgardian thing Jane used to moisturize her hands. Thor looked at it all and admired Miss Reutman's nerve.

Then he looked beyond the glass and realized with astonishment that she was not there. Neither were the table and chairs. Then Thor amended that thought when he saw the table on its side in the corner. Looking closely, Thor also saw that the space in-between the table and wall could easily be Miss Reutman's hiding place.

Briskly, Thor left the observation room. He had decided he was going in there, come what may. He needed to know. And it wasn't as if Fury could dismiss him.

The Norns were with him and such an explosive entrance became unnecessary. There was a Shield soldier outside of the interrogation room door. He had a plate of food in one hand while the other fumbled with the key and door.

"Let me help you." Thor said, with a broad smile.

"Thank you, sir." The man said passing the tray to Thor.

Once the tray was firmly in Thor's hand, his other hand punched the soldier. The man dropped to unconsciousness without a sound. Thor retrieved the keys and unlocked the door. He entered the room and shut the door quietly. He briefly glanced at the mirror decorations which were now in reverse. He marveled at the thought and art required to write backward.

Thor approached the sleeping woman as quietly as he could manage. But he winced at the noise he made with every step. He looked down at the girl. She was curled in a bundle of various coats, scarves and jackets, some being used as padding, others used as blankets. She was a fair maiden. Not as beautiful as his Jane, but still fair. Her dark brown hair lay in tangles around a narrow face. Her skin glowed with a rather nice olive tone. She also had a slight chubbiness about her chin like she carried a few pounds that she could not lose. All in all, Miss Reutman appeared only merely pretty, but not a raging beauty.

"Miss Reutman?" Thor softly asked.

A groan, then she rolled muttering, "I hear you, I'm getting-"

She had looked around for a moment seeming confused. However, she figured it out on her own. "Oh, this is a cheery place to wake up to."

Her voice sounded sarcastic, but Thor did not have expertise in the field of humor.

She looked up at him, "Oh, you brought me food. Thank you! I haven't eaten since the orange yesterday and before that lunch. Thank you so much."

He smiled brilliantly and handed her the tray. She stood and glanced at the overturned table. Thor picked it up and placed it back in the center of the room. He then held the chair for her.

"Oh, thank you," She smiled, "That's very kind of you."

After she sat, Thor carefully pushed the chair in. Then he took the other chair and sat across from her. He knew he was staring at her as she ate, but he needed to see every detail. He had to know why his brother spent so long with this girl-because that's all she was a girl. She could not be more than . . . Thor couldn't even guess.

"Miss Reutman, how old are you?"

She smiled waving her spoon at him teasingly, "Now, Mr. God of Thunder, that is one of the two questions you are never suppose to ask a girl. The other is how much she weighs."

"I apologize. Curiosity got the better of me." Thor carefully said, slightly surprised that she was aware of his identity before remembering that humans had communicated his appearance across devises called the television.

"I'm eighteen, but be I'm nineteen in the spring."

So young. Thor found it hard to believe that his brother would be interested in such a young child. Young compared to the centuries both he and his brother had spent. Jane was closer to his body maturity, this girl was not as near.

"Did that man send you in here to try and get something out of me?" Miss Reutman asked innocently.

"No, the man, Fury, has actually forbidden me from being in here and speaking to you." Thor replied.

She frowned and twirled her spoon. Very slowly she said, "So you are really here to hear about your brother."

"Yes." Thor confirmed, "Was he well?"

"In which category? Physical, emotional, mentally, spiritually?"

"Everything you know."

She frowned and did not say anything. Thor waited patiently.

"Physically, he seemed okay, but I only glanced at him once or twice before the lights went out so I can't really tell. Emotionally, well, he seemed . . . stable. Mentally, according to the news he sounds like he needs some serious help. He seemed to be okay, but then he is the God of Lies, so who knows. Spiritually, well who am I to judge?"

Thor watched her, trying to see any lies, but he was not his brother. Thor could not decide if she had or hadn't lied.

Thor said, "It pleases me to hear that."

"'Pleases you,'" She chuckled.

Thor frowned.

"Sorry, no insult intended I just thought the way you said that was funny. I didn't mean to mock you or anything."

That statement was so unlike Jane's fire. Thor replied, "It is alright." Thor let a moment of silence pass as Miss Reutman ate, then he said, "I would like to apologize for anything that my brother did to cause you harm."

"Harm?" Courtney chuckled, "The worst he did to be was startle the living daylights out of me. But that was a small prank, only for a good laugh, no harm intended. Honestly, Prince of Asgard, Loki didn't do anything to me. Didn't hurt me, didn't issue a single threat . . . Actually, it was quite fun. We laughed most of the time, better than being bored to tears."

Thor did not hear passed 'laughed'. "He was laughing? Genuine laughter?"

She smiled nodding, "Yeah, or it sounded like it. He is the God of Lies, so who knows? It sounded genuine to me because we were joking back and forth."

"Joking?" Thor asked hardly being able to believe.

"Oh yeah, and you have to know," She said cheerfully leaning in like it was a secret, "You brother is a great singer and the most amazing storyteller. I will not lie, Loki is the best storyteller I've had the pleasure of listening to."

"What stories did he tell you?" Thor asked, eager for any amount of information.

"Oh, just a few Norse mythology sort of stories. I don't know how accurately or sensualized they were, but man, he did a good job."

"Did he say anything about me?" Immediately, Thor knew he had asked the wrong question. Miss Reutman had frozen the mirth in her eyes gone.

Thor held his breath as the girl brushed her brown hair from her face slowly. Thor waited as he could see her thoughts slowly assemble behind her dark brown eyes.

"Loki . . . Thor, you have to understand. Loki . . . He told me . . . some things, but . . . They were said with the intention of not being repeated. I-I'm not at liberty to tell you anything Loki told me. It's not . . . not right for me to tell anyone. They were told to me in confidence, so I won't repeat them. It's not my right. Sorry, the only thing I'll tell you is that we talked, we joked around, we sang songs, we told stories and . . . we laughed."

Thor was only reminded he needed air because of his burning lungs. But the requirement was forgotten with the rise of burning, brilliant hope. She had the ability to keep secrets. Loki was a much better judge of character than he was and would recognize this quality in her. Because of it, Loki was bound to have told her something. And according to her a number of things. For Loki to tell her anything that seemed important meant he trusted her in some small degree. Trust was something Loki had lacked for a long time. It was a step. A small move towards Loki coming home, coming back to his soul.

"Miss Reutman, you are truly a remarkable woman." Thor stated with admiration.

"Why thank you! So, I'm a 'woman' now?" She replied cheerily.

"You are wise beyond your years."

"Aw. You think that. So, how do I qualify for the 'remarkable' part?"

Thor focused on her hoping that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Because you are willing to keep secrets, even if it the secrets of an individual who is considered by most, a villain. It is brave for you to resist your own government. And it is admirable that you would even do it. For that, you are remarkable."

She stared at him. She seemed to be sizing him up, seeing if he was honest. Then she smiled. "Thank you for the complement, but it's really no big deal. If someone tells me something I don't repeat it. It's what I have been taught my whole life."

"Miss Reutman, that makes you all the better as a woman."

Miss Reutman smiled and looked down at her food, Thor thought she was trying not to glow so much from his praise.


	10. Chapter 10

Courtney reread her report. It seemed finished. She didn't see any errors. A yawn interrupted her. She smiled as she tiredly put her paper away. She pulled out her schedule. All assignments were checked off. Courtney could hear the choirs of heavens burst in the Hallelujah chorus. She was finished. She felt so happy she began to dance around her apartment. This was the first joy she had in three weeks. Three weeks!

Courtney could curse Shield to the end of the Earth. They had held her for a full week asking the same stupid questions over and over while she repeated the same closed generic answers over and over. The only respite from the whole stupid thing is that Thor would come in and talk to her. He was no Loki, but it helped pass the time a little. To even get out of that stupid Shield compound she had to sign away her privacy. Her whole room was bugged with cameras and sound devises and there were Shield agents following her now, discretely and at a distance, but she was still watched. To the day, it had taken two more weeks to catch up on all the work from the one week she was held captive.

But now her work was done, dancing she sang, "_Celebrate good times, come on! Just celebrate,"_

As she neatly put her stuff away. Something caught her eye. Pulling it out, she examined the foreign notebook. Yes, she had many notebooks, but Courtney did not remember having this one. It was made of some harder material, and the color was a vibrant green. It was her favorite shade of green; it reminded her of the trees back where she grew up. But Courtney knew her notebooks and knew that this one wasn't hers.

Murmuring to herself, she muttered, "Must have picked up someone else's, now who do you belong to?"

She opened the notebook. The first page had a large spiral symbol on it. Mesmerizing, but not identification. She flipped to the second page. And blinked when she saw a name.

_Courtney_

But it was not her hand writing, her was round, small and clean. This was large, flowing calligraphy. Beautiful handwriting, but it was not hers. Why is my name in here? She mused as she read the next few lines.

_Greetings, I trust this book is in your hands. I have been watching you. Write back._

Courtney stared. Who was- What on- the - he watching - she stalked - huh - person trust - what? She found that there was a pencil in her hand. Her mind told her this was a bad idea. Something deeper urged her forward. She wrote:

**WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?**

Courtney waited. The notebook cover changed to black. Some notebook, she thought flipping it over in her hands looking at it more closely. Then the cover turned back to green. She opened the notebook. There was more calligraphy under the statement she had written.

_I? I am a silvertongue, a liesmith, a sorcerer, a shapeshifter, a god of mischief, a god of lies, a god of chaos, a prince of the land of gods, a little brother, a lover, a father of four, a changeling child, an outcast, a monster, a villain, a wayward child, a singer, a master storyteller, a watcher, a stalker, and a merrymaker._

_I am Loki._

_As for the second question, you told me your name._

_As for the third question, I only want for you to accept my deepest gratitude and my most humble apology. The apology is the sin of omission. I didn't tell you who and what I was. The gratitude is for not telling Shield or Thor anything I told you._

Courtney reread the message a few times, thinking carefully at her response. Grinning slowly, she wrote:

**You stalker. You stinking little stalker. I have already lost my privacy to my government, now I lose it again to a psychopathic super villain.**

The notebook cover turned black once again, and then it changed back to green. The response appeared on the pages on the notebook.

_Oh, Courtney. I am hurt. I am not psychopathic . . . Or I don't think I am. Do you truly think I am crazy?_

Courtney glanced around. Then she wished that she could take back that gesture. Cameras probably caught every detail of her guilty movement. Courtney sat down at her desk putting the notebook in front of her.

**I haven't decided yet. She wrote. You seem mostly sane, but I am not a psychiatrist, so I can't be sure. You seem sane. However as a God of Lies you can lead me to believe anything you want can't you?**

It was a longer moment until writing appeared. As if Loki had to take some time to decide what he wanted to write.

_Perhaps, but I assure you I consider myself sane. However, I believe that crazy people call themselves sane so that does not help you any._

Courtney pursed her lips. She tried to decrypt this puzzling statement. Then she wondered if she was over thinking the written remark. She shook her head then wrote:

**What is this notebook?**

_Well, it is a notebook bought from a nearby convenience store. However the real question you want to ask is 'what did I do to it?'_

Courtney frowned when no more writing appeared. She wrote:

**Let me guess, you want me to ask.**

_Exactly._

**Ok, what did you do to it?**

_One word: Magic._

**Somehow that does not surprise me at all.**

_Pity, that means I am being predictable._

**This reminds me of a chat room.**

_Chat room?_

**Too long to bother explaining. Though why a notebook?**

_It was the only way to communicate with you without being observed. You did sign your privacy to Shield. This was a logical way. You write in a number of notebooks, so they will not think about you writing in this one, if they could._

Slowly, Courtney wrote:

**What do you mean 'if they could?'**

_I have enchanted this notebook that no one will notice anything is amiss about it except you. So we can write back and forth without anyone knowing._

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Originally their writing was going to be in a different font but the system didn't like it so I had to use italics and bold. I hope it worked clear enough for you can understand.


	11. Chapter 11

And so they wrote. Courtney thought it seemed like a cheesy romance where the lovers communicated secretly. But most of what they wrote was not romantic. Sure, Loki sometimes sent her beautiful love poems, but mainly it was day to day things across the remainder of her college semester. Loki never told her anything about what he was currently doing, but he one to reminisce.

Loki frequently wrote of pranks he had pulled such as the one he had played on Sif which changed her hair black, as well as the one where he tricked the dwarves out of several fantastic treasures. But Courtney had to ask to learn about Loki's children.

_Yes. He wrote. I have four. Fenrir, Jömungandr, Hel and Sleipnir. I love them all dearly._

Courtney had written back:

**You never tell me stories about them, why?**

His answer was:

_Give me a moment to find the proper words._

**Or to twist your reply.**

_Don't think poorly of me. I simply wish to tell you it in a way that will not be misunderstood._

It took Loki several hours to respond, which was a little unusual for him. Usually, it was Courtney who took awhile. She wrote back at whatever time she found between her college classes and homework. Loki almost always replied quickly as if he didn't have anything better to do. Sometimes this writing thing was a hit and miss, the messages being written an hour between each one. But the general rule was that Courtney wrote sporadically, Loki wrote back quickly. Except this time.

_I do not usually bring up the topic of my children to you, because I feel that it may be awkward and uncomfortable to both you and me. So that is why I avoid the topic. To avoid any unpleasantness._

Courtney had let the subject fall. She in return told him of everyday happenings, jokes, complains, observations mostly. Whatever came to her mind really. Frequently, she would tell anecdotes of her and her siblings.

**Oh, I just remembered when my family had gone to the Riverwalk, it was a walking path next to a small river. It was a nature thing, very pretty and our family went rather frequently.**

**Well, you see it was spring and my siblings and I wanted to see if we could get close to the river. We ended up in mud. And I mean LOTS of mud. Myself personally, had to be pulled out because I stepped in mud that sunk my whole legs under the sticky stuff. I will not lie, we were a mess.**

**Our mother wouldn't let us get in the car, that's how dirty we were. And we were forced to walk all the way home. Grant you it was only a mile or so, but we still had to walk. It was actually rather fun walking home with them if I remember right. We probably laughed and joked the whole way home.**

Another one she told him about was concerned a small amusement park close to her home that her family visited most summers.

**One time when we were there, a large thunderstorm rolled at about midday. It was massive. We could feel the thunder in our bones every time it rumbled. Most people left the park. Eventually, the storm cleared up and we were let onto the rides again.**

**My brother and I were able to ride ten rides in a single hour. And I'm talking about the heavy hitters, roller coasters that usually took twenty to forty minutes of waiting in line to even get on.**

**That was a most fantastic day.**

With each passing day Courtney learned more about Loki and he probably picked up a twice as many things about her. She was sure he was more liable to pay attention to anything she noted while she kept the notebook like a texting conversation. Something to amuse and brighten her day, she tried not to expect much from it, this was the God of Lies she was dealing with.

Certain things she felt she could ask about, like the Nine Realms which she would receive lengthy and beautiful descriptions in return. But other topics she steered clear of at any sign of reluctance on Loki's part. His children seemed to be among these topics. But eventually, Courtney could not suppress her curiosity anymore. She wrote:

**Hey, Loki I am just wondering, are all the myths concerning your children true?**

He did not take as long as Courtney thought he might to respond. He simply wrote:

_A myth is simple as that a myth. Most of them come close to the truth but not exactly. For example, I do not have such a long record of so called lovers. I flirted quite a bit but I never let it go as far as most of the myths state._

**So which myths are factual?**

_Well, Hel, Fenrir and Jömungandr were born of Angrboða, a giantess. I was rather . . . I will say young, immature even, when we were joined in marriage, but it did not last much longer then the births of our children. She did not truly care for any of them, whereas I loved them dearly._

_Once she had given birth to them, she and I began to disagree to the point of violence. I tried to leave with my children and it nearly turned into a war between Asgard and Jutunheim. In the end, Odin and Laufey both annulled the marriage and I raised my kids in Asgard with the help of Odin, Frigga and Thor._

**And Sleipnir?**

_Sleipnir. My son. Well, the myth mainly accurate on events but not explanations. Yes, I suggested the bargain to the disguised giant to make the wall. And because of a stallion named Svaðilfari, it almost didn't work. Then I shape shifted into a mare and flirted away Svaðilfari. I left after awhile._

_I dawdled about some of the other realms before deciding to return Asgard. That was when I realized something was wrong with me. I analyzed myself with magic and discovered I was pregnant. Not in a human sense of the word, but my magic was sustaining a child inside of my body. When the child had grown enough, I had to remove him from my body by magic. Thus began Sleipnir._

Courtney rather appreciated Loki some days. He could bring an extra smile or a laugh. If she did not understand some of her college work, she could ask him and he could usually explain it, no matter the subject. He was someone she could communicate with at all times. In the elevator, she had been the one to bring Loki to stability or sanity depending on the view. But Loki was the one to keep her stable through the remainder of her freshman year. Someone she could rely on.

However, she found him annoying as the year came to a close. The semester tests were consuming her minds. Projects were coming due and Courtney couldn't find enough time for completing them, and for studying. It was very rare for her temper to be short, but now was one of those times. Courtney had to remind herself to force a smile onto her lips. She told herself that it was just all the work and that she hadn't been home since Christmas. The pressures of living without parents and dealing with every responsibility that life had to offer had finally worn Courtney out.

She saw that the notebook was green. Loki had left her a message. But Courtney did not want it. The hour was late and she had just finished one of her stressful projects. But she had nearly an hour of study before she could even consider bed. But that green notebook seemed to whisper her name, and plead with her to pick it up. Reluctantly, Courtney finally reached over and opened it.

_How is the Bright Ray of Sunshine doing today?_

Sunshine? Bright? She flung the notebook across the room. If he was watching her, which there was no doubt in Courtney's mind that he was with some sort of magic, he would know that she was not a happy, skipping, fragment of light sort of mood. Her head hung, her eyes were not bright and shining with a smile, nor was she laughing. She just wanted to go home right now. She wanted to see her mother. They would sit on Mom's bed with a box of tissues and Courtney would tell her all her worries, all her fears, and especially about all the pressures of being away from home.

Out of some sense of obligation - probably the one that wouldn't let her be mad at any individual for an extended period of time - Courtney retrieved the notebook. She opened it. Not to the last entry, instead she flipped through one page at a time. Courtney skimmed each page.

Everyone was filled with alternating handwritings. Her round letters and his flowing calligraphy. Everyone was filled with stories, jokes, poems, conversations. Every one of those phrases she had written was filled with her heart and soul. The whole notebook would have been filled many times over if it were not expanded with magic.

Words. That's what filled the notebook. She had never even seen Loki since the elevator. Never heard his voice. This was the internet but worse. Internet could have liars, people who are not what they said. Courtney knew she was writing to the God of Lies. No second thought was needed to know that she was probably being manipulated. She didn't even know why he bothered. Why did she even bother?

**Loki.**

_You are not happy with me, are you?_

**Tell me the truth. What am I to you? Why do you bother to write to me? Am I just some toy that you are amusing yourself with? What am I to you?**

Courtney reread what she had written and an ugly feeling curled in her stomach. The words seemed harsh to her and instantly she wanted to take them back. She shouldn't lash out because she was miserable, stressed and tired. But she had to admit that these were questions that had occupied a part of her mind for a long time now. They had to be asked at some point. It didn't excuse her from being polite so she quickly added a few phrases.

**Loki, it's just I want to know. No, I think I need to know. Please just tell me. I can't remain stressed and worried and unable to understand. It's like driving a car in a heavy rainstorm and you can't see past your window wipers. It's knowing you are moving forward but not knowing if there is a catastrophe ahead. So please, be honest with me. What am I to you?**

_Courtney. Dear Courtney._

_It is alright to question me. I have been wondering when you would. It is natural to worry about these things. I shall put your worries to rest._

A moment lapsed without writing then words appeared slowly one line at a time.

_Courtney, you are my light._

_You are a lantern held aloft that draws many things to you._

_Good things, wholesome beautiful things gather to you._

_But instead of helping things that are much better,_

_You feed the dangerous and ravenous wolf._

_A creature that very likely will rip your hand off with the food offered._

_Or better yet,_

_You are a lighthouse that guides ships into port._

_You lead a brilliant life that prevents the deaths of many._

_You have led me safety back to port,_

_Even though I am an armed battleship_

_That might be charged with the destruction your home._

_You are my angel._

_You have sung this devil from the midst of a furnace._

_You have given me wings and a halo,_

_Even though I have not rid myself of my horns, hooves and tail._

_You have brought me light._

_You guided me from the dark path of revenge and destruction._

_You light my path. My future is shown to me by you._

_If it were not for your light, laughter and bravery_

_I would still be wandering on that dark road._

_I would still be consumed by my hate and bitterness._

_Courtney, you are my savior and salvation._

_Without you, I would be lost forever._

_You have placed a debt on me._

_You saved my soul._

_I wish to repay that debt._

_But I have begun to fear that what you have done for me,_

_Is something that can never be fully compensated._

Courtney reread the words, every one over and over. She read them until her eyes were so full of tears that she couldn't see them anymore. Slowly, she wrote:

**Loki, I will not lie. That was so beautiful, I don't even care if it was a pack of lies.**

_You have no need to wonder, Courtney. Those words are the most honest I have ever been with anyone._


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't seem that long ago when I marveled at 1,000 views. Gosh, I am so happy that you guys enjoy it so much.

Elevator Loki has about 5,500 views! That makes me happy:D Thanks Everyone!

* * *

Loki waited in the elevator. He practically bounced on his heels. He was trying to stand still, if he weren't then his invisibility spell would be broken. It only could take a limited amount of movement before the spell would be worn out.

He took a steadying breath. Loki hadn't courted in decades. Then he amended his thought. dated. Courting involves special steps that included his parents meeting the woman he wished to court and the other parents. Considering his relationship with his parents, it was best to give courting a miss.

This was a date. It would be Courtney's first date. Loki had waited so long because he didn't want to interfere with her school work. So the day after testing he had left her a note of what things to wear, what things she might need as well as where to meet him. He told himself to wait more patiently. It was still ten minutes early.

And his jitteriness? He put down to excitement and eagerness. It's not like Courtney would stand him up. She was too nice. Though the thought had crossed his mind that she might tell Shield. Not that it would matter. Once she was here, Loki would whisk her away for the day. No one would be able to follow or find them.

If she would just get here! Dozens of other people piled in and out but no Courtney. Then the elevator stopped at the sixth floor. She stepped, smiling - when did she not light the world with her smile? - into the elevator.

Courtney was dressed as Loki had requested: casual. She wore a set of jeans and a nice t-shirt. On her hip was a fanny pack probably filled with lip balm, identification, and other things she might need for the day. Her dark brown hair was braided into two French braids that barely tucked in front of her shoulders.

Courtney walked to the back of the elevator. She could not have known that she was standing next to him.

A woman in the elevator asked, "Are you planning on going anywhere?"

"No," Courtney replied cheerfully, "I'm waiting for someone."

"In the elevator?"

Courtney shrugged, "Well, you have to wait somewhere. An elevator is as good a place as any you meet a lot of people and learn a lot of new things."

The woman nodded seeming to be slightly mystified. Once the elevator had reached its next stop the woman left the elevator. The doors slid shut leaving Courtney and Loki alone in the elevator.

Loki deactivated his spell. "Did you know that Shield has every inch of this hotel monitored except for the elevator?"

Courtney yelped, springing up into the air. "Loki!"

Loki smiled as Courtney several breaths to calm herself.

Courtney said, "Did you have to scare the living daylights out of me?"

Loki pretended to think about this then said, "Yes."

Courtney laughed.

Loki grinned, "You look good."

"This? Thanks, Loki, but it's something halfway decent. Not exactly amazing. You on the other hand look way good."

Loki glanced down at his jeans, leather jacket and t-shirt. Simple really, but she liked it so it was worth it.

"Thanks," Loki replied, "I'm glad you like it."

"So, where are we going and how are we getting there?" She asked.

"Well, we can't really waltz out of the lobby; Shield wouldn't look too kindly on that. So I'm just going to teleport us to our destination."

Courtney frowned, "That doesn't tell me where we are going."

"Wait one second and you'll see and you would need to be told. Your hand please."

Courtney cautiously placed her had in his outstretched one. Loki wondered if she was having second thoughts. He warmed his magic up some more. Of course he usually had it running, he had a handful of protection spells always active especially a certain spell to prevent Heimdall from seeing him. But now Loki gathered his magic and wrapped around the both of them and let it carry them to the desired location.

Upon arrival, Courtney's other hand gripped his arm. Loki steadied her. The feel of magic probably unsteadied her.

"Okay," she said, "That was a doozy."

Then she saw where they were.

"Loki, you . . . It the amusement park! The one my family always went to! You rascal!" But then she was laughing in giddiness.

Loki grinned, mentally congratulating himself on the choice. "Come on, there are ride that are just begging to be ridden."

Loki had never been in an amusement park before this. He had done extensive research before deciding to take Courtney to this one. He had to make this a perfect first date for her. However, he admitted to himself as he strapped himself into the roller coaster that he was not confident in the safety of the rides. Sure, he had been in more life threatening instances such as following his brother into Jutunheim or taking his brother on in a fight, but in those cases he had been in complete control then. In this case, Loki had no control.

"Loosen up," Courtney remarked cheerfully, punching him lightly on his shoulder, "There was only one person who died on this roller coaster."

"What!?"

"Relax, they loosened their seatbelt and tried to stand up in the middle of the ride. Their own fault really."

"So you say." Loki replied bit more than a little uneasiness.

Then the roller coaster car rolled out of the station and began clicking up a steep slope. Loki wanted to warm up his magic to protect him and Courtney if needs be.

"Do you not like roller coasters, Loki?" Courtney asked as the car neared the top of the slope.

"No, I am simply concerned. I have never been on such ahhhh-"

The car raced down the initial hill before Loki finished his statement. Courtney's hands raised into the air as she screamed with delight. She seemed to love all of the air whipping past her, tossing her braids. Loki did not like it so much. His hands remained on the lap bar as the coaster jostled them. Almost too quickly, it returned to the station.

"Whoopee!" Courtney squealed, "That was soooooo fun! I haven't been on a coaster in years!"

"And you still have faith in these contraptions?" Loki asked as he exited the roller coaster car.

"Oh yeah! Let's go look at our photos."

"There were photos?"

But Loki saw his own answer as he was dragged into a booth outside of the ride's exit. Photos of the occupants in the roller coaster cars were presented on television screens.

Courtney pointed one out, "There we are, Loki!"

And how undignified he was. His hands were clenched around the lap bar, his eyes wide on the track ahead. Courtney on the other hand seemed to know exactly where the camera was and had grinned broadly at it with peace signs on both hands.

Courtney laughed, Loki frowned.

"Sorry, Loki." She forced past the laughter, "You just look so funny."

"Well, I must amend it then. We shall ride again!" Loki declared. Then winced because he thought he sounded like Thor.

By far the second time was better in all ways but the line. As the morning wore on, each line doubled and tripled in length. But Courtney was not to be bored at any time. Loki ended up being drafted for dozens of simple games, paper, rock, scissors being foremost among them. The only two waiting in line games he had any luck in was 'I Spy' and 'twenty questions.'

Sometimes they weren't even playing games. Courtney began to teach him a bunch of fun nonsense songs she knew from some camp she attended in her youth. Several of these songs had various actions. These they both performed in the middle of lines. Loki was fine with it, but if anyone he knew such as Odin, Thor, or Heimdall were watching, he would no doubt be embarrassed. But in a group of strangers, Loki had no qualms singing and dancing various nonsense tunes with Courtney.

Around midday, they stopped for lunch. Loki pulled out money to pay for the meal when he saw Courtney doing the same.

"Oh no you don't," Loki grinned, "I am paying. I'm the boy. Boys pay for the date."

She shrugged, smiling mischievously, "I can't let you pay for all of this. This whole day would have to cost something like a hundred dollars."

Loki played his trump card that he had planned out awhile ago, "Courtney, are you seriously going to argue with me? I am an unstable super villain. I might get violent if I don't my way."

Courtney rolled her eyes, but she put away her money. Once they had sat down, Loki began a spell. He had to do it nonverbally - difficult for a complex spell - but he did not want Courtney to be startled by the spell. He formed it slowly, carefully, as they ate their food. She was in the middle of raising food to her mouth when she first knew something was off. Loki watched her freeze as thunder rumbled.

She looked around. Loki could read it in her eyes 'but it was a clear sky today.' Then he saw her eyes rivet on the forming thunderheads. A grin stretched across her face.

"You crafty little devil."

Loki grinned back as he saw her beautiful chocolate eyes light up. He shrugged knowing his eyes said, 'I couldn't help myself.'

Courtney laughed. It was her clear beautiful laugh. Another clap of a thundering roar. Courtney stood up and spun with delight. Then the rain began to pound on the pavement. She reached out and grabbed Loki's arm. She dragged him into the downpour. Loki let himself enjoy her voice that was already employed in singing some song that involved rain. They danced in the rain that was made by magic.

Loki allowed the storm continued for twenty minutes and then let it abate. Due to the rules of the amusement park, they weren't allowed on many of the rides for another fifteen minutes. Then he and Courtney raced from ride to ride, _'laughing all the way._' They usually just had to arrive at the ride to get on. The lines and people were almost nonexistent.

It was unbelievable how many rides they were able to do. But Loki didn't know any spells to stop the sun from sinking and there were no spells that could slow the passage of time in the way he wanted it to. So as darkness fell and the park closed, Loki and Courtney left hand in hand. Loki stared at her as she laughed saying _'remember when_' that or this that had happened. Loki felt a glow fill his chest. With the way her smile shone on her lovely face, it was apparent that he had done his job. It was a good day.

"Spin." He said softly.

"What?"

He lifted her hand above her head and easily spun her like a flowing dance step. He welcomed her into his arms as her spin concluded. Before Courtney could say anything, Loki kissed her softly on the lips. Too late he realized that if this was her first date, this was her first kiss. If it weren't for Loki's arms around her she would have crumpled to the ground.

"Too fast?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. Too fast." She shook her head a little, "Whoa."


	13. Chapter 13

"So you got me up at three o'clock in the morning to tell me that your men are unable to follow me around for a single day. It sounds like a management problem to me."

Miss Reutman had her head propped up by her arm and looked like she hadn't fully woken up yet. What she could not see behind the interrogation room glass was Thor chuckling heartily, Tony Stark dying from laughter and Steve Rogers doing everything in his power not to giggle.

"Can't believe she would say that to Fury." Choked Tony, "She has more nerve than I thought possible."

"Nerve?" Steve questioned, "I blame it on being half asleep if I hadn't seen the last interview. She's just got a mouth unlike any woman I know."

Tony slyly added, "And since you were chipper out of ice, you don't know very many modern women."

Before Steve could reply, Fury continued his line of questioning on the other side of the glass.

"Miss Reutman, my people are trained professionals, they would not just 'lose' you. I want to know where you were all day today and how you got off of surveillance, and I want to know Now!"

Thor watched worried slightly for Miss Reutman. Fury usually controlled his anger, but today it had been twelve long hours of trying to locate her. She was their only compass toward Loki and for her to vanish like that involved skills and talents that an eighteen year old mortal would not possess. Fury might just lose his control on his anger then there would be far more issues to solve than incompetent security.

"Can we deal with this tomorrow?" Miss Reutman yawned, "My brain has already shut down for the night."

Fury's fist hit the table. Miss Reutman jerked back nearly falling out of her chair.

"Do you understand that this world could be in serious danger and you're hampering the protection of it?" Fury asked very loudly.

The laughter had abated in the observation room. Thor resisted wrapping his fingers around Mjölnir. The other two Avenger's with him seemed also to be resisting the urge to go to their weapons. They knew the girl was just being a girl, but with Fury's temper she could be in very deep trouble soon."

Miss Reutman, your answer." Fury said rather quietly, but his tone wasn't any less dangerous.

Miss Reutman rubbed her eyes and asked, "What was the question again?"

Next to him, Tony whispered, "Safe answer."

Thor nodded.

"Where were you all day? And how did you slip past your guard?"

Miss Reutman smiled with a little chuckle, "My guard." Then she cleared her throat and said, "I just wanted a day to myself. I had just finished the tests for the year and I wanted to have some fun time before I had to pack up my apartment and go home for the summer."

Then it was quiet for a long moment. Thor even knew it was a lie and he wasn't good at knowing if someone was lying.

"Over the deep end." Tony muttered.

Steve leaned closer to the glass. "Is it even legal for her to be held here? Or has America changed that much?"

Tony stated, "For the normal government, no. But Fury does whatever he thinks is necessary to protect the country, which can be extreme."

Thor huffed. Stupid mortals. Could they just uphold their own rules for once? Then again he did want the very same answers that Fury was pursuing.

Fury stared at her and said slowly, "Have you had any contact with Loki since you met him in the elevator?"

Miss Reutman carefully said, "What does Loki have to do with this?"

"He is probably the one that whisked you off for the day." Fury replied.

"I said nothing about-" Miss Reutman stopped talking abruptly.

Her eyes were fixed on the glass. Thor thought for a moment that she was staring at him. But how was that possible? He had been on both sides of the glass before and from her side, she would only be able to see a reflection of herself. Miss Reutman began to turn around then stopped. She focused her eyes on Fury.

"That's funny," Tony said softly, as an observation to himself. "It was as if she saw something in the mirror behind her. . ."

Miss Reutman sighed. Then she said, "Yes, I was with Loki all day."

Something crashed. Thor realized it was himself as he had taken a step forward into a table in front of him.

Miss Reutman continued slowly as her finger traced lines on the table. "We met in the elevator and we - well he - teleported us out. But it was true about having a fun day. We went out had some fun. That's all."

Tony dropped his head into his hand. "This is going to be a long night with lots of paperwork. Luckily, I have a secretary."


	14. Chapter 14

Courtney carefully sorted the remainder of her books into the box. She appraised her work. It fit, that was sure. Next box. As she turned, she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She called and promptly tripped over some item on her apartment floor.

Dozens of spots on her body protested slamming into the ground. Shaking herself, Courtney stood up.

"Still, coming!"

She arrived at the door and opened it up. She blinked. It was Loki. She blinked, she had thought it would be Shield again. What was Loki doing in plain sight? Amendment. What was Loki doing in plain sight with a box of donuts and a galleon of chocolate milk?

"L-Loki!"

Loki glanced behind him then smiled with that mischievous grin at her, "I don't see anyone else."

"What are you doing here? Shield will be all over this place in seconds if someone even spots you!" Courtney declared hurriedly looking back into her apartment and down both hallways.

"Shield?" Loki grinned, "Ha, they couldn't find the Hulk if he was bashing their skulls in."

Courtney folded her arms playfully, "Loki, what did you do?"

Loki was still grinning that devilish grin of his, "One word-"

"Magic." Courtney finished.

"Hole in one."

Courtney laughed. Loki just knew how to get her head to spin with delight.

"So, does the fair lady wish to join this devilish rogue on the roof to enjoy milk, donuts and the setting of the sun?"

She laughed some more. He was doing it on purpose. Grand gestures, exaggerated tone, wild smile. All of it for her amusement.

"Okay, Loki. But that sun better set quick. I still have a lot more stuff to pack."

Courtney followed Loki to the elevator. They didn't say anything to each other but both of they kept glancing toward the other suppressing giggles. Courtney couldn't even say what was so funny. Perhaps it was the fact that they were two naughty kids misbehaving. They left the elevator and exited through a door Courtney didn't even know existed. But then again, Courtney tended to not do bad things like poking her nose into places that she shouldn't be. Loki seemed to be rubbing off on her. Trouble every time she turned around.

"And see the sun." Loki declared gesturing to the sky.

"It sure is grand." Courtney agreed breathing the evening air.

Then her eyes caught two lawn chairs and a small table already set out. Courtney smiled and shook her head as Loki deposited his stuff onto the table.

"Welcome to a bit a paradise." Loki said. But his dramatic tone and actions had lessened. He was now soft, welcoming, sweet even.

Loki held the chair for her as she sat down then conjured two cups from nowhere and filled them with chocolate milk.

"To sweets." He said passing her one cup.

"Sweets? Loki if you make me fat I won't forgive you." Courtney said putting a serious face on. But her smile quickly broke through.

"Oh, no. I would never do anything to harm a hair on your head."

Loki opened the box of donuts and offered one to her.

"Yeah, but you get me in serious trouble with my own government." Courtney pointed out as she selected a donut and dunked it in her milk.

Loki shrugged apologetically, "For that I am truly sorry. I can't just make my criminal history vanish. And in any case they let you out after only one day this time."

"Yeah, after I admitted we were at an amusement park all day. They probably have the whole park shut down and searching for any evidence we may have left." She paused then added sincerely, "And Loki I'm okay dealing with Shield as long as I know you are turning over a new leaf and cleaning your act up."

Courtney watched Loki, trying to see what reaction the words provided. She saw his eyes shift down to his cup.

Softly, very much subdued, he said, "Oh, you don't need to worry about that Miss Reutman."

Content with the show of remorse, Courtney teased, "Miss Reutman? You sound like your brother. Mr. Almighty God of Thunder calls me that. Loki, you can always call me Courtney."

"How about sweetheart? Can I call you sweetheart?"

Courtney muffled her laughter. She did not want to encourage such nicknames. "Sweetheart? Really, Loki? Sweetheart?"

Loki nodded in mock seriousness, "That would seem to be a no."

Courtney quickly said, "And Loki if you come up with something more extreme, then I seriously will beat you with sticks."

Loki then gave her a deep smile that melted her. Ug, the God of Mischief seemed to know all about whisking away young ladies hearts. Courtney turned her eyes to the fast fading sunlight. She had missed most of it, so occupied with the heart thief. The last rays of the sun were enveloped by darkness.

Then Loki stood, "It seems as if the very sun caves to your wishes. The sun is set and I can't keep you from your packing."

He held out his hand to help her up. She took it and rose to her feet as well.

"Aw, before I forget," Loki said, waving his hands, "there is something I need to return to you."

With brief twist of his hands he suddenly had a piece of clothing that had emerged from nowhere.

"My jacket!" Courtney exclaimed, taking it from him.

"Yes, I figured it was about time it was returned to its rightful owner. And with interest."

Loki placed an item in her hand. Courtney glanced at it then back at him, startled. He smiled so sweetly at her, his green eyes so soft, so open.

"Just think about it for a few days."

Then he stepped away from her. Courtney blinked and he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

His hand was clasped around hers. His thumb caressed the back of her hand. He wanted to rest his eyes on her sleeping form, but they had to remain on the road or he could possible drive the car into a ditch. Forward was the best, not down in some ditch. Loki was only certified to drive because of a forged license, but he wasn't as proficient at it as most. Courtney had driven for awhile but he had taken over when she had gotten tired.

And she had every right to be tired. The last two weeks had been very hard on her. She met her family for the first time in months and had to break to them some sudden news. Many debates that hung on the side of arguments had occurred. Those were the hardest for her to handle. But true to her nature, Courtney abandoned the discussion as soon as anyone yelled. Most of these debates were ones she had no defenses for, and it hurt her to try and win against her parents. But it all ended well enough.

Loki spared a glance at her in the passenger seat. She was curled under a blanket. Only her head and a single arm visible from under the folds. Her face was quite and she was smiling in her sleep. Just as beautiful as ever even when she was only lit by faint lampposts they passed on either side of the road.

She was truly an angel. Her family was sure of that as was Loki. And he now knew that they were exactly as she had described them to be. He fit in with them just fine.

But before he and Courtney could leave, each of member of her family made him make promises. Her parent made him promise to never leave her. Her older sister made him promise to always love her. Her older brother made him promise to never hurt her. Her little sister made him promise to always make her laugh. He promised her 'until death did them part.' So many promises. But they were worth it. Every one. He had her now, and he always would. He could keep her.

Loki pulled the car to a stop in a driveway. He left the headlights on to illuminate the quaint house. He smiled. He knew what it looked like inside. He had prepared it himself. He shut off the headlights and exited the car. He walked to the on the side and opened the passenger door. Carefully, tenderly, Loki drew Courtney into his arms. He carried her to the trunk of the car which springs open as the passenger door swings shut. A jerk of Loki's head is all that is needed to levitate the bags that are in the trunk.

Like a steady march, Loki led the floating bags to the porch of the house. The front door swung open at Loki's glance. He entered with Courtney still asleep in his arms. The bags all dropped to the floor on the inside of the house and the door swung shut and locked. Loki smoothly ascended the stair and laid Courtney down on the bed in the master bedroom. He softly kissed her forehead then smiled. She was so beautiful.

Loki left the room, summoning up his magic. He searched the house from the library-food storage basement, to the ground level rooms of a kitchen, living room computer room, to the upper floor bedrooms and the attic. He checked magically and manually that everything was as it should be. Nothing escaped his examination. Not a single of his magic books, not the containers that multiplied the food inside them, not any of Courtney's possessions which were moved in previously. The enchantments that protected and hid the house were most thoroughly checked. Loki could not bear to imagine what might happen if they were discovered here so soon. The only things left out of place were the bags dropped at the front door, and those would be unpacked tomorrow morning.

Satisfied with his inspection, Loki returned to the bed with Courtney. Loki brushed the hair from her face then tucked the sheets around her. Then he crawled onto the bed to be with her. There would be no love made tonight. That would come later. She was still very young, only just turned nineteen. Loki smiled; yes there would be a later. And he promised himself there would be a forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this took so long. Life happened and my week has been so busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Thor was walking down a hallway when he heard quiet whispers. Normally, when he heard conversations, he ignored them but a hushed discussion such as this one just begged to be listened to or at least that was how Loki would describe it. Thor was just about to urge himself down the hallway to avoid eavesdropping when he heard his name in a sentence.

"Of course I'm not telling Thor! He wouldn't like it one bit!"

It was Tony's voice. So the other Avengers sought to keep secrets from him. Thor couldn't have that.

Tony's voice continued, "And don't go telling Thor either or he'll-"

Thor took the moment to burst into the room, "Friends."

Clapping both Tony and Steve on the backs, Thor asked, "So what is it you are not telling me?"

Steve seemed to lose a little color in his face as Tony uttered some curse that was too quiet for Thor to understand.

"Well, it is not kind to keep secrets from friends." Thor said amicably.

"Thor it's classified," Steve interceded, "Tony only knows because he - what did you call it hacked? – well got into some files he was not supposed to with his computer."

"Well," Thor said rubbing his hands together, "I will have to beat it out of Fury then."

Tony quickly stopped him, "Thor, not a good idea."

"Well, if you are not able to tell me then I must find someone who is."

Tony broke under Thor's will, "Look I'll tell you what . . . if you promise not to break anything or do anything about it."

"Do anything? What if is something that requires action?" Thor asked.

"I assure you that there _is_ nothing you can do about it."

Thor frowned, concerned slightly about this, "Very well."

Tony nodded, but it was Steve who said, "Courtney's AWOL."

Tony scowled as Thor asked, "Excuse me?"

"Military nuts and their technical terms," Tony glowered, "He means she's missing, gone."

"Surely Loki has just taken Miss Reutman away for a day, he has done that once before." Thor pointed out.

Tony shook his head, "No Thor, it's different this time. She's been missing for three weeks."

Thor blinked. His mind took several seconds to catch up to this statement.

Tony continued, "Fury thought he knew where she was for a while because her hometown when off the map. People could walk right across the ground where it was and it still wouldn't be there. It was put down as magic. Loki's magic. They thought it would was fine when the magic lifted. And it was."

Thor asked, "Did Shield find them?"

"They found the occupants in the town. Most of them didn't know anything was wrong. They even found Courtney's family, but not her and Loki."

Thor shrugged, "Loki will bring her back after a day or so."

"That's the problem," Steve interrupted, "It's already been a week since the spell over the town dropped. She's not back. And from the reports Tony have looked at, no one thinks she will be back."

Thor stared between his two teammates. Miss Reutman couldn't just be gone. She had been a link to Loki. The best one they had in a long time. In a single blink and she was whisked away. Nothing but a breath of wind.

"Are you quite certain?" Thor asked.

Tony nodded gravely, "She's very much gone, Thor. And no one can do a thing about it."

* * *

Oh, a little celebration: Elevator Loki hit 10,000 views! That makes me so Happy:D!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's taken awhile to put the new chapter up. It's been a busy week. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Loki flipped the pancake and he wanted to shouted for joy. The pancake was not blackened to a crisp, or fell into tiny pieces or the batter splattered all over the ground. It fact it was perfect. Not as perfect as Courtney's pancakes but it was more intact than his previous attempts. The next three pancake were likewise acceptable. Loki grinned at this simple accomplishment.

Usually, Courtney was the one to make breakfast. It wasn't that Loki was awake - he was usually in the basement studying magic - he had just left Courtney to do it. It was a woman's work after all. Then he woke up this morning and decided to do it for a change. Not that she had complained - Courtney was not that type - he had simply wanted to do her a favor, and the fact that she hadn't gotten up yet. She must have decided to sleep in. Adapting to life as a wife had to be hard for her - not that he had heard anything or had seen anything - but any major change like that took time to get used to.

Loki heard light steps on the staircase moments before Courtney stepped into the kitchen. She was already out of her nightclothes and dressed for the day. Her eyes flashed around the disaster Loki had made in the kitchen as he had tried to cook the delinquent pancakes.

Courtney's mouth opened seemingly at a loss for words. Then she began to laugh. "Loki what are you doing?"

Loki gestured like it was obvious, "I'm making breakfast."

"Breakfast? Are you sure? It looks a lot like a mess." She said teasingly.

Loki waved the spatula at her, "That is because you do not appreciate the art of cooking."

Courtney nodded several times. "Okay, alright."

Loki gestured to the griddle, "I have four good pancakes."

Courtney examined the pancakes, "Okay, honesty moment. Have you ever cooked anything before, Loki?"

Loki frowned. He had never needed to cook before. In Asgard, the servants had always dealt with the cooking and cleaning. Once he had ended up here on Earth, restaurants and fast food places had people who were easy to fool with a bit of magic and a few smooth words.

"I've cooked a bit before." Loki lied easily.

Courtney nodded several times. Then she said, "I don't believe you, but I'm going to because I don't want to consider that this is your first attempt at cooking and it may kill us both."

She sat down at the bar smiling up at him. So trusting, so innocent. Loki smiled back at her.

"I love you."

"Of course you do, or you wouldn't have placed a wedding ring in my palm. And I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't love you back."

Loki leaned across to counter to kiss her, but before their lips connected a knock rapped on the door. He softly growled in annoyance as she pulled away looking toward the front door.

Loki said, "That would be some books I ordered last month."

Courtney laughed getting up, "And they took their sweet dear time getting here."

She left the kitchen to get the door. Loki scowled to himself, perfect timing for the package to arrive. Courtney tended not to give kisses out frequently. Loki tended to be the one to push any romance. She was still young.

Loki turned his eyes back to the pancakes just as he heard the door open.

"Hey. What's going on - Be gentle! That hurts!"

Loki snapped his head towards Courtney's voice. Something was - then there were footsteps. Dozens of booted footsteps.

"No! There is no one else in the house!"

Courtney's voice rang unnaturally loud and it struck Loki to action. His wrapped his magic around him making him invisible as dozens of Shield soldiers poured into his kitchen. Loki stepped startled away from the soldiers as they hustled through securing the room.

"Clear!" One of them declared and the team scrambled into the next room.

Loki carefully slid his way around the entering soldiers to the front room. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Courtney held by two thugs while the Black Widow stood in front of her. Hawkeye was in the room as well, looking for a target to shoot. Loki didn't see any other Avengers, but he was too occupied with the interrogation of Courtney to bother looking for them.

"I'm going to be nice and ask to tell me one thing and that is the location of Loki." The Black Widow demanded of Courtney.

Courtney replied, "What makes you even think he's here?"

The Black Widow said softly and dangerously, "Stark scanned this place and found it piped full of magic. Only Loki is capable of this amount of magic. So tell me where he is, and everything will end well."

Courtney looked obviously from side to side and said confidently, "Well he's not here that's for sure."

The Black Widow struck her. Actually hit his wife across her beautiful face. Loki could feel it like a blow to his own body. He could almost feel Courtney's gasp of shock rasp his lungs.

"I'd like to tell you little Miss Snotty, that I do my job no matter what, and right now I can't afford to be as patient as Fury. So listen closely. Stark has erected a barrier that should prevent that slippery wretch from teleporting anywhere. This whole place is also surrounded with the full team of Avengers. You aren't going anywhere, so do yourself a favor and tell me where Loki is before I have to get nasty."

Loki felt his heart flutter as his magic confirmed what she said. There was a barrier that he could not teleport through.

Courtney watched the Black Widow with wide eyes but said evenly, "I have no idea where Loki is."

"Liar!" Her arm swung back again.

Loki broke his spell, grabbed the wretch by her wrist and flung her through the large front room windows, shattering them completely. Before anyone could move, he slugged one of the guards holding Courtney and kicked the other promptly afterward. He stood between Courtney and Hawkeye's arrow, as of yet unreleased from the bow.

"Loki!" Courtney cried from behind him.

Loki replied soothingly, "It's going to be alright, Courtney." Then to Hawkeye, "Good morning, I trust my brother is hiding around here somewhere. Is it possible that I can have a word with him, I'm afraid our last conversation was rather short."

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes. Loki could hear a half dozen soldiers remaining in the room get on the radio saying just about the same thing. "Loki is in the front room, repeat Loki is in the front room."

The Black Widow staggered through the broken window she had just been thrown out of. Then Captain America entered from a back part of the house where he had probably leading the invasion teams. Loki heard a hissing of air and slight machinery noise and knew Iron Man had dropped onto the porch. A moment later, he entered through the front door and joined them in the room.

"He's here." the robotic voice emanated from some speaker system, "Good that means we don't have to chase him down."

Loki felt Courtney right behind him. She whispered, "You can't take them all on. Can you?"

He reached behind him and touched her waist and pulled her closer to him. It helped to keep track of her, but the sound of her speeding heart did nothing to comfort him.

Then Loki saw his brother. Proud and holding himself like the Prince he was, he strutted into the room filling it with his presence making all others seem unimportant. Perhaps, Loki was being a little bias with that description, but it did not matter to him at this point. In this moment, he let a broad smile spread across his face.

"Aw, my brother, how are you doing on this fine morning?"

Thor examined him. Seriously, Loki could swear that Thor looked at him like they hadn't seen each other in months. Which actually was partially true. Thor hadn't seen Loki since Loki had met Courtney in the broken elevator. Loki however had seen Thor when Courtney was in her last interview after their first date four months ago.

Thor said slowly, stepping forward, "Brother, I am . . . well."

Loki nodded exaggerated, "Good, because my morning is not so well. Do you realize because of you pancakes 18, 19, 20 and 21 are burning on the griddle? And they were looking exceptional too."

Courtney said, "18, 19, 20 and 21? Loki, I didn't realize you had worked so long to get those pancakes that good."

By Thor's face, he did not seem to know what a pancake was but he said automatically it seemed, "I am sorry brother, I did not mean to ruin anything."

"Of course, you didn't." Loki replied sarcastically.

"Can someone tell him to surrender so we can get this over with?" Iron Man asked annoyed.

Thor glanced briefly over at Iron Man but quickly returned his eyes to Loki as if his brother might vanish. Which was entirely possible.

"Loki, I must ask you to surrender."

Loki nodded, "Of course you do."

"Loki this is not a game," Thor stated forcefully, taking a step forward.

"Brother, of that I am very much aware. Now," Loki continued, watching every individual in the room, "I will surrender under two conditions. The first is that my magic will remain unbound and unhampered. The second is that no harm comes to Courtney. If both those requirements are continually met, then I will behave."

Loki tried not to grin in amusement at the bewilderment on the Avenger's faces. Many of them glanced at each other disbelieving. Thor alone kept his eyes fixed on Loki. Thor did not seem to believe him. Loki needed something that would make Thor trust him. If Thor trusted him, he would pull Loki from the trouble of dealing with mortals straight to the divine punishment he deserved.

Loki smiled, gently and slightly sheepishly. "Women do make men go soft, don't they?"

It was enough, a brief smile twitched Thor's lips and he said, "Very well, I swear that your conditions will be met."

"But Thor-" protested someone but Loki wasn't listening to them. He was listening to Courtney.

"Loki, are you sure about this?"

Loki turned to face her. He brushed her hair away from her big, brown eyes. "It's time for me to get redemption." He said. "I want to give our future children a father they can be proud of. A name that they will want to say. Become better than the hero. You understand that, right?"

She slowly nodded but sadness was in those beautiful eyes. Loki thought that she probably understood this action more than he did.

"Ok," Hawkeye said, "Let's load them up."


	18. Chapter 18

The Avengers, Loki and Courtney were jammed onto an aircraft. Most of the Avengers sat away from them, except for his dear, pig headed brother. He sat right across from Loki and Courtney staring at them both intently. Neither of them had handcuffs or any sort of restrain, though Loki was sure that would change once they reached the nearest Shield facility.

"Do you think they'll give us breakfast when we arrive?" Courtney asked with a small pout on her lips, "Because technically, they ruined our breakfast."

Thor then said, "Forgive me. I have asked how my brother is doing, but I have not asked how you are Miss Reutman."

Courtney smiled broadly, "Miss Reutman? Who are you talking about? My little sister? I'm Mrs. Odin-Laufeyson now."

"Odin-Laufeyson?" Thor obviously was taking a moment to process this fact.

Courtney jabbered on, "Yeah, Loki couldn't decide which one he wanted, so he decided on both, Odin first because he knew Odin was his father first and Laufey second. But if you ask me I think he did it to make my initials spell 'CAROL'. Courtney Ann Reutman Odin-Laufeyson."

Loki smiled. That was what made his final decision, yes but both fathers, even Laufey had a say in who he had become. They both needed to be remembered.

"I am most sorry. You are my sister-in-law." Thor took Courtney's hand and kissed it, "I am grateful to be related to a remarkable woman such as yourself."

Loki saw Thor's blue eyes drift to him.

"Yeah," Loki added, "It was a rather simple thing. Just a Midgardian marriage though I hope that I would be able to have a traditional Asgardian wedding when we return."

He had said it casually so that Courtney would not notice it. But by his very subject, he passed on the very thing he wanted Thor to know. Loki wanted an Asgardian wedding. Desperately so. Both princes knew that Odin and Frigga both had to approve such an event, but that wasn't as important as the consequences. An Asguardian wedding would make Courtney, Aesir, a god and most importantly, immortal.

Loki pushed the conversation to more lighthearted topics after that. Which was so easy with Courtney backing him up on practically every joke or statement. By the end of the ride, every Avenger, save Thor, wanted the three of them to just shut up. Thor just seemed happy that Loki didn't want to blast anything to bits anymore. What Thor didn't know was that Loki intended on blasting everything to bits if anyone did as much as put a bruise on Courtney's olive skin.

The aircraft landed and shoved into the Shield compound before they could take a look around. Loki and Courtney were separated to and taken to different interrogation rooms - after of course Thor swore to protect Courtney a thousand times over.

Loki sat alone in that ordinary room. He closed his eyes, easily locating Courtney with magic. He could feel her heartbeat and every breath she took. Loki could do this because most nights he allowed his magic to run through them both. It strengthened the protective enchantments on Courtney as well as let him locate her quickly. A third thing it did would help jumpstart any ability she had to control magic. It might take a few years, but she could be able to learn magic.

The door opened and Nick Fury entered. Loki didn't even open his eyes.

"The infamous Loki."

Loki did not respond.

"You've caused me a quite a bit of trouble for quite some time now."

Loki wondered if Fury really wanted information, or if this was to tie up loose strings, a debriefing sort of thing. Or Fury could be gloating, though Loki never thought he was that type.

"I want to know everything you have in place that can jeopardize to safety of this country."

Loki did not say anything. He said he would behave, nothing about cooperating. So Fury could ask all he wanted; Loki had no attention of answering.

"Let me guess, Courtney learned how to be annoying silent from you."

Aw, so she was resisting. Or simply annoying them, it was after all her third time in these interrogation rooms.

"Didn't want to do this. But." Fury brought up a radio. For a dreadful second Loki thought he might give an execution or torture order, but Fury said, "Bring Mrs. Odin-Laufeyson to interrogation room one."

A minute or two later the door opened. Courtney entered and upon seeing him she threw her arms out dramatically and cried, "Loki!"

He did the same and said, "Courtney!"

"Loki! "

"Courtney!"

"Loki"

"Courtney!"

"Loki!"

Fury remarked annoyed, "At least they're talking."

Loki stood and held the seat for Courtney. She sat, and he conjured another chair using magic and sat down in it. As soon as they were situated, Courtney's hand slid over and grabbed Loki's.

"Tell me everything you have in place that can jeopardize the safety of this world." Fury repeated.

Loki replied, "Nothing. I use to have a dozen or so things, but after I got married to this sweet American citizen, I dismantled them all. Too busy being a husband."

Not strictly true. He dismantled most of his plans, but there were a few things that he had not yet undone. However, since he had lost his interest for revenge, there would be very few reasons he would put those plans into action.

"Nothing?" Fury asked, his eyebrows raising.

Loki nodded, "Yes. But now I would like to appeal to a higher authority. The United States, nor even the planet you like to call Earth is in no danger from me, so I would like myself and Courtney to be moved to face my judgment in Asgard. Due to its superior technology and power, I believe it to have the greater authority over this case, especially since I am a citizen and a Prince there."

"Not happening. Neither of you are going anywhere." Fury said."

"Oh, but I insist. And since my crimes were against multiple worlds, Asgard has jurisdiction over protection of the planets in the Worlds Tree. That and I don't know how you are going to convince Thor to not take me straight back to Asgard."

Fury said slowly, "You will be moved before Thor can do anything about it."

Loki leaned forward, "Are you trying to create an angry Thor? Do you know how unpleasant it is to be on the receiving end of that hammer? Oh, and do you know he is on the other side of that glass probably fuming now."

Loki waved cheerfully, "Hello, Brother!"

Fury glowered, "I told them to-" then he cut himself off with a soft growl. He continued, "I'll discuss that with Thor, however Courtney is an American citizen, she does not have the right to be going to Asgard."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "Really? I could never tell with all the times you have deprived her of her rights as an American citizen. And in any case, she is lawfully wedded to me that alone will allow her into Asgard. If not, I'll just ask the sovereign prince of Asgard to give her a formal invitation."

Fury stood, partially snarling, "I'm done here. Except for a small file done on both of your blood work, I have nothing left to discuss."

"You took blood?" Courtney asked frowning.

"Not exactly, but all you two should know is that I bring joyful news. You both have elevated human chorionic gonadotropin in your bodies."

Loki took a long moment to figure it out. But Courtney was still working on it when he figured it out.

"We're pregnant?"

Courtney snapped her head around to look at Loki, "Pregnant?"

Loki asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Courtney shook her head shocked, "I didn't know, I never checked. Wait a sec, what about you being pregnant? Guys aren't suppose to be pregnant!"

"We've gone over this before; my magic does funny things sometime. Obviously, this is one of those times."

Loki took her other hand and put his forehead to hers, "I'm going to check them with magic, to make sure they're alright."

Carefully, he probed. It wasn't a deep search, just a quick look over. It was not hard to find. He nearly jumped with shock then focused again. After a minute he withdrew.

"Well," Loki said, forcing a smile, "We are most definitely expecting."

"Don't tell me." Courtney quickly said, "I don't want to know the genders. Let it be a surprise."

"Okay, okay, but there is one thing you should know. Courtney, you carrying twins."

Courtney blinked then stuttered, "But twins don't happen in my family. They never happen in my family. I'm expecting twins!"

Fury then popped their moment of joy, "Time to split you two lovebirds up before this gets out of hand."


	19. Chapter 19

Then Shield soldiers came in and escorted them in different directions. Loki was place in a strange glass chamber surrounded by a larger metallic room. He was curious as to what the cage had been built for. Then Loki wondered if he would see any of his books that were in the house again. Well, Shield got an excellent resource if they had a bunch of linguist specialists. He wished them headaches to translate them out of ancient Norse, Greek, Latin and Egyptian.

But Loki thought of this to avoid thinking of the twins. He hadn't expected that. Like she said, twins were not in her genes. Loki didn't know how that would affect her. Carrying one baby of an alien and superior race would be hard for a human. Carrying two? Loki was beginning to worry.

He sat down on one of the benches in his cell. He reached out and felt Courtney with magic. He felt a slight stirring. Good, that meant she was sensing his magic. It was progress. He pushed his lips together thinking. If he knew Thor, which after growing up with him Loki knew him very well, Thor would be sure to see Courtney to whatever room she was being held in. Then he would make a beeline to Fury and demand custody.

Loki smiled. That would be an interesting argument. But he wouldn't waste his magic watching it. He needed every drop to guarantee their escape - if it came to that - and to ensure safe pregnancies. Especially for Courtney.

He began reworking some of the enchantments on both of them. Eliminating unnecessary ones, adding a few new ones, and refitting old ones for new purposes. It wasn't straining for Loki but it required a bit of thought. He had been working for a while, a significant number of hours - he knew because of the time spent and the loud protesting of his stomach - when there was a clamor outside of the door of the metallic room.

Loki rose slowly and focused his magic. Then a dent appeared in the door. Loki had no doubt who must be on the other side. A second dent and the door fell open.

"Thor. What are you doing?" Loki asked bemused.

"It is not what I am doing." Thor said putting approaching a console. "It is what we will be doing little brother."

"Which is?"

"Breaking out. Fury is being most unreasonable, so I am simply taking you and Courtney out of here and we will be on our way to Asgard." Thor announced as he pressed one of the buttons there.

Loki asked as the glass chamber opened, "What about Jane?"

Thor glanced down sadly, "I have spoken with her. She agrees it's best if you two are removed from here. Afterward, once everything is settled, I will be back for her."

"She is a patient woman indeed."

Loki began striding to the door. Thor followed.

"Loki, there is a problem."

Loki peeked down the hallway in both directions, "Yes?"

"We have nothing to get us to Asgard. I was hoping, with your magic, you would be able to get us there."

Loki frowned. "I should be able to do that."

"Good." Thor strode, incautiously into the hallway. Loki shrugged and followed his brother.

They didn't meet very many individuals. Most didn't see Loki behind Thor until Thor had knocked them out.

"Thor, did you think of the cameras?"

"Cameras? No need to worry about them, brother. My friend, Tony, is doing me a favor. He does not seem to like the idea of you staying on Earth."

Only a dozen turns and several hallways later, Thor stopped as a door and knocked.

Courtney's voice yawned as if waking up, "Yeah, I hear you. It sorta locked from the outside, but you already know that."

"My sister," Thor said loudly, "I would suggest that you stay away from the door."

"Stay away from the - oh."

Thor drew out his hammer and hit the door once. That was all it needed to fall in. Loki knew Thor could send it flying and through other doors and walls but that was clearly unneeded right now.

Courtney was half laying, actually in the act of rising as she stared at then, "Are we flying the coop or something?"

Loki stepped around Thor and helped her to her feet. "Along those lines."

Thor said, "Let's be off."

Loki shook his head. "There is a teleportation barrier up. We need to get clear."

"Very well," said Thor, "We shall fly out of here."

"When I said fly the coop I didn't really meant fly." Courtney remarked cheerfully with only a slight uncertainty in her voice.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Hold onto her tight."

Thor wrapped a protective arm around Courtney as Loki gripped Thor's other side.

"Let us be off." Thor repeated.

Then he took off blasting his way through the ceiling, floor, next ceiling of several dozen floors. Loki winced at every piece of debris that touched him and worried how much it would hurt Courtney. She was only mortal.

Then they were hanging high in the sky looking down upon what appeared to be a flying fortress. The ground was only a blur of color too far for Loki's comfort. He could use magic to fly, but he almost always considered the air Thor's domain.

"Too high," Courtney uttered, and Loki saw her arms tighten on Thor.

"Far enough, Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki felt with magic, "Should be. Okay nobody move too much, it will throw me off. We will be arriving at the Bifrost, and Thor you are so responsible of Heimdall not killing us when we arrive."

Thor chuckled. Then Loki focused on his magic, forcing it to encompass them. He triple checked that he did have Thor, Courtney, himself and three unborn babies before he teleported. The journey was rougher than Loki expected. He had teleported himself across the realms many times. But three Jutuns were the most he had teleported. He was teleporting the same amount but the material had to be far more carefully handled.

Then Loki felt them arrive and clean Asgardian air filled his lungs, but as he opened his eyes, black spots speckled his vision. He didn't have the energy to issue a curse. Loki knew his magic was weaker when it was half occupied with developing a baby. He had just forgotten to take that into account. He thought he heard Heimdall's voice as he felt the ground beneath him and blackness close in around him.


	20. Chapter 20

Courtney felt Loki all around her. She always could when he filled her with magic. Then his comforting presence faded from her and she felt dizzy. Strange air, clean and crisp stung her lungs. When she opened her eyes and was immediately overwhelmed by the open largeness of everything. In what seemed to be a mile before her was a massive city with golden towers and great buildings. Leading up to the city was a crystal path that shined like the rainbow over a great lake of water. Courtney realized she, Thor and Loki were standing on the edge of the path where it had broken off. In front of them stood a man with strange eyes who was dressed in golden armor.

As the man asked, "Prince Thor, why have you brought Loki and this girl to Asgard?"

At that moment, Loki collapsed. Courtney scrambled around Thor and turned Loki over. "Loki! Loki! You better be okay! Come on Loki, I've seen you perform more fantastic magic than this. Loki!"

Thor knelt down next to her, "Heimdall, all is well. Loki brought us back willingly. He must have overused his magic some."

Courtney shook Loki some, hoping to jar him awake. He couldn't go down now. They had babies to raise. She received a soft groan.

Thor reached over her, "I'll simply have to carry him back."

Loki then groaned, "Over my dead body. I might have left as a raving madmen but I am not returning to Asgard as a sack of potatoes."

Courtney laughed some out of relief, "You scared me you rapscallion!"

Loki slowly sat up, "I'm fine, it was just compensating for our packages that threw my magic for a loop."

Courtney knew he was referring to the babies. She still hadn't gotten use to that idea. Though him picking up on many of her catch phrases was something that didn't surprise her so much anymore. Seeing as he seemed mostly fine, she forced herself to relax and calm down.

"Brother? Are you well enough to continue on?" Thor asked Loki.

Loki turned his head, looking at the city. It occurred to Courtney that the last time he had been here, according to his stories, he had tried to destroy Jununheim and kill his brother.

Loki answered, "I'll be able to walk to the gates, but we'll need to get horses if I am to make it to the throne room."

Thor pulled Loki to his feet. Loki brushed him off, obviously wanting to stand on his own.  
Heimdall said, "Who is she?"

Courtney looked at him, knowing that she was the only 'she' around. "I thought you could see everything."

Heimdall said, "I have never seen you."

Loki waved it off, "That would be me, I've hidden you from Heimdall's sight since the first time I met you."

The small group set off. Thor hovered uncertainly next to Loki. Loki had to take slow short steps. Courtney however couldn't keep her eyes on Loki the whole time. The Rainbow Bridge, the buildings, the towers, everything demanded her to look at their wonder and beauty. She had never imagined a place that could be so clean and made beautiful above description. Even Loki's elaborate descriptions could not do this place its proper justice. This would certainly end up in one of her books one day.

Once inside the gate, Courtney followed the princes into a horse stable on the inside of a gate.

Thor said to the stable hands, "We need three horses."

Loki interjected, "Two, Courtney doesn't know how to ride."

Thor, "Two horses then."

The servants scrambled quickly, glancing back frequently at Loki and Courtney. Mainly due to one being an outlaw prince and the fact that they both were wearing Midgardian clothing. That had to play with their minds a little.

Loki whispered to Thor, "It's probably best if we keep my return to inside the family until Father makes an official declaration. We wouldn't want too many rumors flying around too quickly."

Thor replied, "You are right."

Courtney couldn't help but smile. Loki up to his old tricks, advising and controlling from behind the scenes of authority.

Thor picked up a riding cloak and tossed it to Loki who put it on and flipped the hood up.  
Thor said to the servants as he took the horses' reigns, "You are forbidden to tell what you have just seen."

Furious head bobbing from the wide eyed servants was Thor's confirmation that his order was going to be strictly obeyed like little toy soldiers. It seemed like they were religiously obedient, nothing that Courtney had witnessed before. It was how she imagined a monarchy to be like, then she remembered that this technically was a monarchy.

"Thor," Loki said quietly, "Can you help Courtney? I don't think I can pick her up without dropping her right now."

Thor lifted Courtney into a saddle and Loki quickly slid on behind her. Thor mounted his horse and they lead the horses from the stable. Courtney felt Loki's protective arm around her as the two princes navigated the city. The people looked up from what they were doing to wave at Thor who nodded pleasantly back. To be in the city was even greater than staring at it from the bridge. Everything was bright and clean, every detail beautiful and magnificent it was beginning to overload Courtney's mind by simply gazing at it all. She leaned back slightly into Loki to have something familiar in this giant new world.

Shortly, they arrived at such an architecturally beautiful and large building that it could be nothing else but the palace. The royal palace that is. Thor quickly dismounted and helped Courtney down.

"Thor!"

Courtney looked around. It was a raven hair woman in battle amour. "I thought you were still in Midguard!"

"Ah, Lady Sif," Thor called back.

Then there was a thump followed by a louder thump. Courtney and Thor turned to see that Loki had dismounted then had fallen to his hands and knees.

Courtney knelt beside him, only somewhat concerned this time. He had caught himself, she reason so she only asked, "You ok?"

Courtney thought it was a nod he gave from under the hood, but she wasn't sure.

Thor looked back as Sif and commanded, "Sif can you get my father and mother and tell them I need to speak with them in the family's private chambers?"

"Of course," she said with her eyes sliding to Loki. She turned and walked away glancing back once or twice.

Thor reached down to help Loki up, but once again Loki shook him off and stood himself, "Just a dizzy spell, I can handle myself."

Loki set the pace down the hallways. It was faster than how he was walking at the bridge, but not as smooth or quick as his usual graceful long strides. Courtney nearly sighed in relief, he was recovering fine, no need to panic too much. Then she remembered that he was returning to a mom and dad who he probably still had doubts about and the spark of relief coiled into a smoky worry. It did not take very long to reach a door which Thor opened. The room was spacious and grand - Courtney was beginning to believe that there wasn't anything that wasn't grand or spacious in Asgard. Inside the room was an older man arrayed in amour and a beautiful lady in a long gown as well as the warrior woman, Sif.

The woman cried, "Thor."

She looked like she was going to rush over and hug Thor when the man said firmly, "Thor, why have you left your post on Midguard?"

Courtney didn't think either of them did more than glance at her and Loki. And why would they? People tended to notice and acknowledge the people they know first. Their eyes remained their oldest son, neither had recognized their younger son under the riding cloak. Sif on the other hand practically glared down the strange pair. Or that's probably what she how she would describe them.

Thor said to Sif, "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

Sif huffed but left the room none the less. The room remained quiet. Courtney scooted closer to Loki.

"Thor?" The man repeated.

Thor glanced back at Loki, "Uh, well. . ."

"It's fine brother," Loki said as he flipped back his hood so that his parents could see his face. He smiled, Courtney thought he looked slightly scared as he said, "Mother, Father."

His mother could not be restrained. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around her adopted son. Then she leaned back cupping his face in one hand, examining him like she couldn't believe it.

"Loki!" She squeezed him as if she never wanted to release him.

Loki held her in his arms as she seemed on the edge of tears. Courtney thought that it was only her experience and position as a queen that prevented her from bawling.

Thor whispered to Odin, "He brought us back and he agreed to come back himself. In the end, there was no fight."

Courtney watched Loki's eyes focus over his mother's shoulder at his father. She thought he looked quiet and pleading. Like a little child.

Then Odin stepped towards his adopted son. He tapped Frigga and slowly she released Loki. Odin placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki looked steadfastly into his father's face.

"Loki, you came back."

Courtney thought see saw Loki swallow before he said, "Yes. I came back. And . . . I'm - I'm sorry."

Odin nodded. "That is enough to work with now."

Then he turned to Courtney smiling, "And you must be Jane."

Courtney practically turned around and pointed to herself, "Me? No, I'm-"

Loki saved her, "No, she is mine."

He held out his hand to her, Courtney stepped towards him and found herself wrapped under his arm and snuggled close to him.

"Father, Mother," Loki announced proudly, "This is Courtney Ann Reutman Odin-Laufeyson. She is my wife and is carrying my twins. And you should know now, my magic is doing unusual things again and I am expecting her child."

This was too much for Frigga, she sank into a chair. Odin looked over the couple and Courtney could not decipher his expression. Thor stood uncomfortably watching his parents waiting for some reaction. Courtney glanced between all present, most especially up at Loki's determined face. This was more awkward and strange then Loki meeting her parents. Granted, she wasn't amending for past crimes.

Courtney said with the best smile she could muster, "I never expected to meet royalty let alone marry into a family of them. And them being gods? Well, I am way overwhelmed to meet you all."

Loki chuckled, "Courtney, if you thought you married royalty, you should have married Thor. I can be counted as thrice royal. I am the born prince of Jutenheim, the official adopted prince of Asgard and father of the queen of Helheim."

Courtney blinked for a moment lost in this realization, then recovered. "Thrice royal, god, liar, patricide, sorcerer, master of mass destruction, super villain. Courtney, you can sure pick them."

Loki smiled at her, pushing hair from her face, "You picked? I thought I stole your heart."

"You stole? Well, Loki that's another crime to add to your list. Oh wait, can the cutting of Lady Sif's hair be counted as theft?"

Odin entered their private world, "Now I must know where you found such a woman. Come sit tell me."

Quickly, they were all seated. Then Loki talked beginning a few months before he had met Courtney. Mostly this comprised of the entanglements with the Avengers. Then he continued with their meeting in the elevator. But Courtney noticed that Loki was only lightly covering the details, and blurring some facts. During his telling, he held her hands. Courtney was used to how cold they were, but not to the quick startled pulse she felt in them. It was like when they had been found in the elevator. But this time Loki could not run anywhere.

Once Loki finished, there was a long pause before Odin rose and walked to the window. Courtney thought he looked like the image of deep thought.

Odin finally said, "You have made things hard on me, Loki. I have no decision concerning your punishment, for your crimes are not pardonable by any extent."

"I came back knowing I would have a punishment, Father." Loki said quietly.

"For the time being, I have decided that Loki, you will be quarantined to your room with the only visitors allowed being myself, Queen Frigga and Prince Thor. There you will remain till I have decided your punishment.

"Courtney, my daughter, you have done nothing wrong but I request that you always have either myself, Frigga, Thor or Sif to be with you at all times. It would be for your own protection, after all we would not want you getting lost in this fine palace would we?"

Both Loki and Courtney nodded, but Courtney more uncertainly. She was in a new place with dozens of new people and she wouldn't see Loki. She knew Thor a little, but he was not Loki. Courtney had hoped Loki would be the one to introduce her to everything, with his loving smile and joking laughter. But she would cope. She had to.

"Now Thor," Odin said, "Can you escort your brother to his room?"  
They all rose from their seats.

Loki said, "Thor, a moment?"

Then he turned to her cradling her face in his gentle hands. Loki kissed her long and deep, then pulled away from her whispering, "It's going to be okay."

It was a lie. It wasn't okay. Courtney was pregnant. She was in a strange place. She would be surrounded by strangers. She wouldn't be able to see her source of strength, her husband while he awaited for punishment that might be as extreme as death. What would she do then?

Loki seemed to know when to lie to her. Despite nothing being okay, Courtney found comfort in the lie. She found comfort in the confidence that Loki expressed to her in that little lie.


	21. Chapter 21

Thor looked into Sif's room and found it empty. Then he mentally berated himself. Why would they be in Sif's room? He had to be more intelligent than that. Sif never spent time in her room, but would she really take Courtney to the training field? Thor turned and started in that direction. He had spent the last hour fetching a dozen of spell books and food for Loki, speaking with his father, and now he was hunting down Loki's wife.

He knew his mother had taken Courtney to be fitted for a fine dress. But when had gotten there, the seamstresses said that Frigga had taken Courtney to a lounge to have a meal. But yet again, Thor had arrived too late and learned from the servants that Frigga had taken her on a grand tour of the castle. Once Thor had finally caught up with his mother, she told him that Courtney was now with Sif. So the training fields were the next place that Thor needed to check.

And for once today, his timing was decent. Sif was there sparring with Hogun while Volstagg had his hands on some food. Fandral was sitting with Courtney in the stands. Courtney seemed to be uncomfortable and fidgety about something not to mention somewhat tired. Thor put it down to everything being stressful for her until he was closer and heard the words Fandral were speaking to her. He was trying to woo her.

Thor knew the only reason Fandral was making that mistake was because he had no idea who she was beyond her name and her identity as a mortal. Thor had spoken to his father about that and had obtained permission to tell Sif and the Warriors Three concerning the recent events. The remainder of Asgard was not to know until Loki's punishment had been decided.

"Friends," Thor called as he came near.

They all turned to face him and burst out into greetings, although Thor heard Sif whisper to Volstagg, "I told you he had returned."

"Friends, it is good to see you again." Thor said.

Hogun was quick to ask, "Is the threat nullified?"

Thor didn't reply, instead he said to Fandral, "Fandral, my old friend, I would not get yourself in too deep with that lady. It is most unwise."

Fandral kissed Courtney's hand, "Does that mean you are a vixen, because I can most definitely handle a vixen."

Courtney giggled, "Me? Vixen? Nah."

Thor said, "It is more along the lines of jealous husband."

"Oh, I can handle those too," reassured Fandral, "Just give me the name."

Thor beckoned them all to lean in with a big smile on his face. Slowly they obeyed. "Loki."

All of his friends jumped, their eyes flicking around for danger, their hands on weapons.  
Sif asked, "Is he back?"

Thor laughed as their statement, "Yes, but I am simply giving Fandral the name of the jealous husband."

Their eyes turned to Courtney. Fandral looked like he was gagging as he glanced up and around as if expecting Loki to appear and turn him into a toad. Hogun appraised her with guarded eyes. Volstagg had temporarily stopped putting food in his mouth. Thor watched a light turn on in Sif's eyes as she seemed to understand something.

Thor put a hand on Courtney's shoulder, "Friends, I would like you to meet my sister in law. Take good care of her or we will to see what chaos Loki can summon."

All of his friend began talking over each other, trying to ask their own questions.

Courtney spoke over them, "It's alright! Loki's a good boy now. Unless you slap me then he'll throw you out the nearest window, Black Widow learned that earlier. And considering your windows, pretty by the way, that's a pretty far way to fall."

She had shocked them to silence and Thor didn't need to ask why. She was just like Loki. In that statement, she had lightened the mood while sliding in a subtle threat. Thor imagined all of them being thrown out an upper floor widow, and laughed. His friends were still too shocked at her likeness to Loki to laugh. They were probably thinking 'where did Loki find his kindred soul?' at this moment.

"None of you have need to worry," Thor said, "Loki came back willingly to make amends, he is currently quarantined to his room until his punishment is decided. And until then the knowledge he is here is to remain a secret."

Thor received confirming nods from his friends.

Sif asked, "Was that him with you entering the palace earlier?"

Thor nodded, "Yes."

Sif said rather clumsily and forced, "Was he. . . well?"

Thor said evenly, "He overextended his magic teleporting us from Midguard, but he should be better now."

Sif nodded seemingly satisfied at the information concerning her possible enemy.

Thor turned to Courtney, "Very well. Now Courtney, it is about time for the evening meal, may I have the honor of escorting you there?"

Courtney smiled as she took his arm. "Of course you may, Thor, you are one of the few people I'm actually allowed to hang out with."

"You do know it's for you own safety."

"Yeah, my safety. You're all worried I'm going to pull a prank to bring down the entire castle."

Thor chuckled, the lady was certainly as perceptive as her husband.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I haven't been posting regularly. Life gets busy sometimes.

* * *

Loki stared at his father. He forced his body to relax, he couldn't afford to look tense. Not here, not now. He sat in his own chair usually for his table, but right now it was turned to his bed where his father sat.

"Yes," Loki confirmed, "If you give me those two things, I will accept any punishment you give me."

Odin sighed, "If I didn't know better Loki, I'd swear you set this up to alleviate your punishment."

Loki carefully countered, "Father, I swear to you that this wasn't thought out. Courtney and my twin pregnancies actually destroyed all of the plans that I had."

Odin looked away from Loki, "In all honesty Loki, any punishment I give you would no longer be a punishment except I deny you those two things. Which would be morally difficult. You have backed me into a corner like always."

Loki smiled sorrowfully, but him speaking right now would be counterproductive.

"An Asgardian wedding for Courtney, and the birth of the child you are carrying." Odin mused. "I can't inflict any justice on you until the child is born without harming an innocent life. Whereas if I don't allow an Asgardian wedding for Courtney, she'll suffer through her pregnancy. Mortals do not carry our children easily, especially your children, Loki."

"I know, but I expected to get her through with magic, but I didn't expect she would be carrying twins or my magic to be hampered by my own child." Loki reasoned, "An Asgardian wedding is the only way to ensure she will be well."

Odin rose as did Loki.

"At least your requests are for the wellbeing of others," Odin said kindly, "It is good to know that you have turned yourself around that much. I have worried for you for a long time over that."

"'Turned myself around?' Father, I can't take that much credit. I owe most of it to Courtney. The only portion of credit I can claim is listening to her."

Odin placed his hand on Loki's shoulder then turned and walked to the door.

"I love you Father."

Loki held his breath. He had said the words loud enough for Odin to hear but also quiet enough for the words to be ignored. It was Loki's test. Something to prove everything Courtney had said. He had to know, however bitter the result.

Odin paused at Loki's words. Loki swallowed. Come back, don't tell me 'I love you' at the door. Turn around and look me in the face as you tell me. Loki silently pleaded. Odin slowly turned. Loki wished his heart didn't pound so loudly in his head.

His father took only a few steps back to Loki. Then he embraced his son.

"Loki, no matter how hard I have to be, never doubt that I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Courtney woke up in heavenly warmth. She could swear she was wrapped in puffy clouds. Then she realized she hadn't felt Loki get out of bed this morning. Then she remembered that their bed was not this large. Courtney sat up abruptly. Big fancy room - oh, she was in Asgard. She seized a pillow and punched it. She was not with Loki because he had house arrest and couldn't leave his room and she wasn't allowed to be in said room. So she was in this guest bedchamber which could swallow her upper floor in the house she and Loki had lived at for four months.

Okay, time to start the day. Courtney swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. She found herself staring at the ground with her hands and knees throbbing. Courtney realized she was on her hands and knees. But how did she get there? She figured she probably fell, but shouldn't she remember falling? A black out. That would explain it. She stood up too quickly and blacked out. Yep, she wouldn't be making that mistake twice. No way, she didn't want to jostle the twins around.

Courtney sat up against the bed then very slowly worked her way to her feet. She probably took longer than she needed, but better safe than sorry. She dressed out of the night gown and had a dress half on. It was only half on because Courtney was having trouble reaching the laces in the back.

Then a light knock tapped on the door.

Courtney called, "Uh, who is it?"

"It's me, can I come in?" It was Frigga's voice.

"Um, yeah," Courtney said, "I'm having a bit of trouble with this dress."

Frigga entered and walked ever so gracefully towards Courtney. Why did she have to marry into a bunch of royals? She could never manage a walk like that.

"Seems like you are having trouble." Frigga said, her fingers already correcting the problem. "You've got it all tangled."

"Yeah, I have never really worn fancy dresses before this point." Courtney replied.

Frigga finished with the laces then turned her around and smiled warmly, "You do realize there are servants to help you whenever you need them."

Courtney's eyes slid to the side, "Yeah, I didn't think about that. Just not used to that idea yet."

Frigga waved it off and took Courtney's hand and guided her from the room, "Oh you'll learn it soon enough. And don't be ashamed, practically everyone knows you're from Midgard and will need to learn all of the customs. Nobody will blame you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Courtney wasn't so sure about that. She couldn't help wondering what the Aesir would think if they learned that she was carrying Loki's twins. Loki after all was a traitor prince. But she wasn't going to contradict the queen. She was, after all, the queen.

Frigga was speaking of all the services in the castle that Courtney could take advantage of while she led Courtney to breakfast. Honestly, everything that the servants did made Courtney's head spin. Was there anything that the royalty actually did? She hoped the activities had nothing to do with needlework because that was an art Courtney knew she would end up ruining it in a billion knots. She hoped there was something, because if she didn't have anything she would probably go crazy. Though learning horseback riding would be something she would be interested in once her twins were born.

Breakfast was at a rather large table with associated individuals at it. The royal family, Sif and the Warriors Three were present as well several other individuals that Courtney did not know. Frigga quickly sat Courtney next to her in the seat close to all the royals. It had probably been Loki's seat.

Breakfast started. Everyone was talking to people and Thor seemed to dominate the conversation. Yep, Loki was the opposite. Thor just gobbled up all the attention; it was a miracle that anyone even knew Loki existed at all. Courtney didn't do conversation that well. Not in a big group. In a small group, she could read the reactions of people and gauge exactly what was going on, but in a large group, Courtney felt dizzy from the myriad conversations buzzing around her.

Then Courtney realized that it wasn't only the conversation that made her feel well, it was the food as well. Sure, it tasted fantastic, but it didn't sit well in her stomach. She had started to feel nauseous. Courtney began looking for a way to politely leave the table.

When the sick feeling grew, Courtney had no other choice but to stand and say, "I'm sorry, I'll be back."

Courtney turned and walked quickly to the nearest exit feeling more like she was swimming than walking.

Behind her, Frigga voice whispered, "Go with her."

"But, Mother," replied Thor.

There must have been some look that Frigga gave to her son, because by the time Courtney reached the door, Thor was there to open it for her. She gave a tight smile and nodded at him not feeling well enough to speak. Her eyes flicked around looking for a potted plant or something. Then she saw Thor had a bowl in his hand that he had not left at the table. To her luck, it was mostly empty.

Courtney asked, pointing, "Can I have that?"

Thor glanced down apparently dismayed at giving it up but smiled before handing it to her. Courtney took the bowl and vomited into it. The sick feeling that had occupied her stomach left instantly. In fact, she felt loads better.

She smiled gratefully at Thor, "Thank you so much. Oh. . . Uh sorry about that, I just didn't feel well. And that made me feel loads better."

Thor glanced between her and the bowl several times, his expression growing concerned. A small frown formed on his lips as he took the bowl back.

Courtney smiled, trying to make that solemn look vanish from his face, "Thor, I'm alright. It's just morning sickness. Women tend to get it when they're pregnant. Changing hormones and stuff. I feel a lot better, you don't need to worry."

Thor asked her, "Have you seen a Healer since you have learned you were with child?"

Courtney frowned. Now that he mentioned it, she really should see a doctor, or as Thor called them Healers. She didn't know a thing about what foods she should eat what things to avoid. Was exercise something she needed to consider? And in any case, how long exactly had she been pregnant with Loki's twins? And more importantly when should she expect them?

"Uh . . . no. I've been running around all day. You guys have been showing me all of Asgard yesterday. Well, not all of it, you can't see it in one day. But you guys had me so worn out I slept like a baby. Gosh, I even fell asleep faster than was usual." She replied.

Thor nodded, but it was a stiff polite nod. He smiled brilliantly. He looked, well, at ease and gestured for her to stay.

"Stay here, I will be back in a moment."

"Okay."

Courtney watched him reenter the hall. That was odd. She wasn't supposed to be left without an escort. And here she was escortless. Was that even a word? Thor seemed to indicate everything was fine with his body language. But his actions didn't match. Something was wrong.

Thor exited the hall followed by Odin and Frigga. They were quiet, but they were sending her steady smiles that shook once they thought Courtney had glanced away.

Frigga said, "Thor tells me you haven't been able to see a Healer yet when that was the first thing I should have taken you to do. I am so sorry let's go to Amora, she is one of the best. A bit grouchy if you ask me, but the best is what you deserve as my son's wife. Don't worry it's just a check-up to see how you and the twins are."

Courtney swallowed. If they were going to lie to her, they should try to at least lie well. When she could tell, it made her feel more worried. At least Loki could lie in a way that made her believe it. With his lies, Courtney could ignore the truth for a while.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki jerked. It was surprise. Several of his magical warnings went off. Frozen at his desk, he magically probed for the trouble, his spell books in front of him now forgotten. As he identified the matter he relaxed. Someone had just tried to examine Courtney with magic. Loki should have expected his parents to take her to a Healer.

He returned to his studies, a smirk on his face. He knew the protective enchantments he had on Courtney and knew that there was no way to examine her magically. He, Loki, would have to do that. Now that he thought of it, he should take a look at her. He hadn't done a full check up on Courtney for a while now. And that she was carrying his twins, she needed to be watched more carefully. No telling what may happen.

Someone knocked on his door. Steady, and rather loud kind of knock.

"You can come in, it's not like it's locked from the inside. . . Thor." Loki called.

The door opened. It was indeed Thor. But he didn't hold himself like Loki expected. Loki expected the proud, confident, powerful older brother. Thor was trying to appear that way but an underlying fear and worry ruined the confident look. That inconsistency alone unsettled Loki.

"Hello brother. How are you doing this morning?" Thor smiled at him.

Loki was not impressed with how pathetically Thor was trying to seem casual. Thor had done better before he bluffed to his friend that he had a plan to take down the Destroyer.

Loki didn't even bother to play Thor's game. "What's wrong, Thor?"

"Nothing!"

Such an obvious lie. Too much hand gesture, too loud and delivered too quickly.

"Thor, I am the God of Lies. I am not impressed by whatever you want to call that performance, because it can hardly be considered a lie."

"Fine. Amora can't find a way around all of your protections on Courtney. And Courtney needs to be checked."

Loki thought he heard a strange urgency in Thor's voice that he did not like.

"Is something wrong with her?" Loki asked, rising from his feet.

"No! No, of course not. She was just having a bit of - what did she call it? - morning sickness earlier, and we thought it was best for her to be checked."

Loki rose, "Does that mean I get to leave my room?"

Thor nodded and led the way out. Loki followed him down the hallway but he soon found himself in the lead. It wasn't that Thor had slowed down, Loki had simply sped up. He tried to force himself to slow down, but a nagging thought thrust him forward towards Courtney.

Loki arrived at the door to Amora's door, the best healer in Asgard. It didn't surprise him that his parents would take her here. Thor caught up with him a moment afterward.

"Something wrong?" Thor asked.

Loki asked, "Why would there be anything wrong?"

"You hesitate."

"You are mistaken."

But Loki had not opened the door yet. He allowed himself a moment to push away his worries and compose himself. He didn't want to be read as he could read people. He didn't want Courtney to see the worry that he felt.

Loki opened the door. The room was a familiar one. He and Thor had been in and out of here frequently to be bandaged up after their roughhousing or when they did something stupid that required their bones to be mended or their gashes to be healed. That had been until Loki had learned magic. Then he had rarely come here.

It was like he remembered, a front antechamber with a bed to one side and large bookcases crammed to the walls filled with disorganized books. They had always bothered him being so jammed in wherever they fit whether it was sideways, upside down, backwards. None of these bookcases were in any semblance of an order. Breaking his distraction, he looked towards his wife. Her dark brown eyes, the color of chocolate were turned up to him and they sparkled with a smile. The only tension was her clenched hands wrinkling her loaned gown. His parents weren't hiding their concern nearly as well. Loki didn't glance past their tight lips and worried eyes to see what else their body language had to tell. Though he spared a quick glance towards Amora to confirm her annoyance at being surpassed in magic.

Loki sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Courtney. Immediately, she held him back, but tighter. The days had been stressful for her. He passed his own magic protections and began the examination.

Thor whispered something to their parents. Loki didn't bother to eavesdrop, he wanted to be as thorough as possible. Earlier had been a brief check to see if the infants were there, but now he was examining every portion of her energy and body as well of the energy and bodies of the twins. He finished, but he gave no outside indications. If he moved, it was only to hold her tighter. Then as he felt his heartbeat speed, he released Courtney. He sat back and smiled.

"It's going to be okay."

But his hands tightened on hers. She would know he was lying. Loki let her know. When she smiled back, he knew she just wanted to pretend for that moment that what he said was the truth.

"Well, I guess you're heading back to solitary confinement now." She said.

Loki leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. "At least I'm not in a strait jacket. That would mean problems for the both of us."

She giggled, shying away from him for a moment then leaned against him lying her head on his shoulder. She sighed sounding tired. Loki kissed her head. Beyond her, his saw Amora's eye brows raise as if asking if he was an idiot. Intellectually, without proof, she knew what had to be happening. Loki was sure his parents and brother were looking at each other wondering how Loki's verdict could be the truth. But he did not pay any mind to any of them. He only focused on the feeling of the love of his heart and soul resting in his arms. Enjoying her feel, her presence, simply all of her.

Then the moment was gone. Loki rose and brushed her shiny brown hair from her beloved face. Thor tugged on his arm and Loki backed away from her. He wished he could take his eyes off of her. Then he left the room. The door shut parting him from her but not before Odin and Thor had followed him out.

Loki backed up until he hit the wall. It seemed so rough and uneven.

Odin asked, "Loki, I do not believe your prognosis was correct. She should not be as well as you are leading us to believe."

Thor however saw through Loki's mask and said, "Little brother, are you well?"

Loki whispered, partially unaware he had said it, "I've killed her."

Odin asked, "What was that?"

Loki tried to ignore his panicking heartbeat. He ignored wild hopes and possibilities that could circumvent the situation. He knew that only his light and guide in this world was going to flicker and go out, and he had only himself to blame.

"Her - she can't survive. It's just. . . She can't." Loki stammered. "Her body can't supply the nutrients and energy required for both infants. Once that is realized her body will try to abort the babies, but they are too magically strong and will instinctive try and stop her. . . None of them. . ."

The reality of it pressed down on him as strong and as heavy as the words themselves.

"There's nothing I can do." Loki said. "I can't save any one of them."

Loki looked at his hands as if they might be able to help. Why must he lose the only true thing he had ever treasured? He couldn't look up at his father or brother. He couldn't see what their faces looked like. He wouldn't be able to take pity or sympathy or anything else from them.

Then he heard the door beginning to open. He sprang to his feet wiping the misery and self-loathing off his face. His mother had exited and Courtney following. Sweet bright Courtney.

"Seems like they haven't hauled you back to your room yet." Courtney remarked.

Loki replied, "Yes, but they will shortly."

"The Queen is taking me to the royal collection of jewels. They should be so pretty, don't you think?"

Loki nodded, ignoring the tightness in his throat. "Yes, they should be."

Courtney nodded with her customary smile. She allowed Frigga to guide her down the hallway. Then she paused, turning back.

"It's going to be okay, right Loki?"

"Yes. It's going to be okay." Loki lied.

Neither Odin or Thor moved to escort Loki to his room. They remained, fixed by an unseen hand as if their only purpose was the listen to the echoing steps that grew more faint.

Once they were no longer discernible from the other sounds of the castle, Odin said, "It is cruel for you to not tell her what is going to befall her."

Thor countered perhaps to only be in his little brother's defense, "Perhaps, it is for the best. No need her to fret about something that cannot be avoided."

Loki turned from them and began walking towards his room.

Odin called to him, "Loki. You say nothing?"

Loki replied without looking back. "Courtney is married to me. She is very aware I have lied to her. If she wanted to know, she would have asked."

Loki kept on walking.


	25. Chapter 25

The light from the windows faded to be replaced by gentle starlight. Just as Loki was about to rise and light the torches in his room he heard the door open. Then many quick steps. He turned in time to see his wife throw herself onto the large bed. Giggles erupted from between the fluffed and wrinkled sheets.

"Courtney!" Loki said in shock, glancing at the door he said, "You're not supposed to be in here! We are separated by royal order, remember?"

Courtney turned over on the bed just grinning at him. That smile nearly melted his will to send her away.

"Queen Frigga let me in here, I don't think anyone is going to be contradicting my mother-in-law." Courtney replied rather smugly.

Loki glanced, still slightly uncertain at the door. So an action of his mother, probably of sympathy and sorrow to ease any of Courtney's pain that she could. He looked back at his beautiful wife.

Her smug smile faded from her lips to be replaced by a sad, longing look. "I missed you last night." She said quietly.

That did melt Loki. He smiled at her hiding only his guilt and torment but letting his sorrow darken him. Loki slid into the bed and pulled his wife close to him, feeling her warmth and life. He tried to not imagine that how in a little amount of time that he might not have her anymore. It was too painful to consider.

"I've been all over royal palace in Asgard yesterday and today." Courtney proudly announced. "Your mother gave me this grand tour and I saw just about everything within the castle if you want to call it a castle. Okay, there might have been places I didn't see but with this place being so big, I wouldn't have known the difference. And can that Lady talk. There's always some story to some room, even hallways have stories . . ."

Courtney just kept talking. Loki listened waiting for her. He knew what she was doing. Trying to avert whatever danger she didn't know about by distracting herself a little while longer. She wasn't ready to know why her husband had lied so she was talking about insignificant things to avoid the matter. But Loki knew Courtney. Soon she would run out of things to say about the architecture of the palace, soon she would stop giving modest and simple opinions concerning Thor's friends, soon she would stop and address the matter that weighted her mind.

Loki simply waited, enjoying her and everything about her, especially the rise and fall of her voice in the dark. He remembered that first meeting in the elevator. She had sung and laughed with a stranger. Oh, she had been so brave. She could be the Goddess of Song and Laughter. Yes, that sounded lovely, the Goddess of Song and Laughter.

Finally, Courtney ran low on words stumbling on her last few statements before saying, "Alright, Loki. I got nothing. I literally have nothing else."

Loki kissed her forehead and could sense her fear and concern. He tried to keep his own emotions in check.

Courtney drew a breath and released it as if she had wanted to say something but had lost her courage. Then she said, "What's really wrong?"

Loki said softly and slowly to be able to control his voice, "You are human, Courtney. I am a magically powerful Jotun. My children are magically powerful. Your human body cannot give the growing sustenance required for a set of divine twins, and I can't help like I expected to because my own magic is wrapped up in our other child."

Loki waited for Courtney to catch up with these statements.

A few moments passed before Courtney asked just as soft and as slow, "So what you're saying is that I am going to lose our twins?"

Loki swallowed then said with his voice cracking, "I'm so sorry. But-" He lose the next words, unable to push them out.

"Loki?" A slight tone of panic had entered her voice.

He found her lips in the darkness and kissed her. The kiss returned was uncertainly given.

"Courtney, my beautiful wonderful Courtney." Loki murmured holding her as his felt tears of grief forming and rolling down his face.

"I'm not going make it am I?" Courtney asked gravely calm now.

"No." The word had caught in Loki's throat and hardly emerged at all. "You're not going to make it . . . I am so sorry. This . . . this is my fault. I am so sorry . . . I should have-"

"Shhhh." Courtney interrupted gently, "What's done is done. It's out of our hands now . . . Guess I'll _'get the chance to live like I'm dying_.'"

Of course she would reference to some song she had heard somewhere. Just like a sunflower that turns its face toward the sun. It was only cruel that her existence would be as fleeting as a sunflower.

"Courtney. . ."

"Loki, just don't. It's going to be okay. I forgive you. I can handle it, don't worry about me."

Then she kissed him. No, Loki decided, she would be much better suited as the Goddess of Listening and Comfort.


	26. Chapter 26

The clamor of the dining hall chorused especially loud this morning. Thor walked and received a mighty cheer. He waved to please the warriors of Asgard. He had been welcome home royally. But he knew his little brother would not receive such a warm reception from the kingdom that he had turned from.

Almost immediately he saw his sister, Courtney. Surprising, she was smiling and laughing. His mother was right next to her and seemed to be indicating which dishes that she should try. Courtney seemed to have no care in the world, though her life would snuff out soon. Then Thor realized he wasn't surprised at all. Loki had not told Courtney in the opportunity his mother had provided. Loki was trying to protect her and even Thor knew this was not the day.

Thor sat next to his family, "How was your night?"

Courtney smiled it him, "It was rather nice."

"Here Courtney," said Frigga, "This is an especially fine dish."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't eat anymore. I've already had four." Courtney said. "What I need now is a nice walk. Can I have an escort to the garden, I sorta forgot in the great big tour where it is."

"I will take you." Frigga offered.

Both of them stood, Thor noting that Courtney had paused after she stood and had used the table for support. A pity welled up in him. She was so young but had done so much. Thor didn't believe that she would ever understand how much she had done for this family.

As soon his mother and sister had left the hall. Thor organized a plate of food and left the hall as well. He did not leave through the same door as they. His path took him through a few corridors and up a flight of stairs and to a door that had two guards posted on either side of it. After a moment of hesitation, Thor knocked on the door.

He did not get a response for several moments. The Thor heard, "You can come in."

Thor entered the bedroom chamber. His little brother stood by his bed. As Thor approached, he noticed that the bed was covered in many books that were laid open. No doubt they were spell books, but the unusual thing was that they were lain out instead of floating in the air like Loki preferred them to be when he was studying.

"I don't see why everyone feels the need to knock." Loki said without removing his eyes from the books.

"You know that it is polite brother." Thor replied, then held out the plate of food.

Loki glanced over then took the plate, "Thank you. I am ever so gracious."

Thor frowned wondering if there was sarcasm under that statement. Then his eyes were drawn to two empty plates sitting on Loki's desk. Thor looked back at his brother who was eating the food on the plate as he still examined his books.

"Brother?"

Loki replied, "hmm?"

"Have you already had breakfast this morning?"

"Yes, you all are very good at taking care of me. Make sure Courtney is getting extra meals as well . . . It will . . . do her good." Loki said calmly but Thor could hear the stain cracking through his little brother's voice.

After a pause Loki asked, "Did you need anything brother? Because if you don't I will need to ask you to go, I have far too much I need to do."

Thor understood what Loki meant though his brother had talked around the issue. He was hoping to find a way to save Courtney without the Asgardian wedding.

"You did not tell her." Thor stated.

Loki looked away from his books for the first time, "What?"

"Our mother brought her in to you and you did not tell her she is dying. I understand protecting people, but Loki, this is something she needs to know."

Loki returned his eyes to his books, "That means she doing well. She probably asked to have a tour of the gardens I suppose, she's fond of that sort of thing."

"Loki-"

"Relax, Thor. I told her, she knows."

Thor stared at his brother in doubt. How could someone be happy knowing that they were dying and that their death would serve no purpose? No glory or honor. Thor would admit, Courtney had done much, but her death would provide nothing.

Loki, who seemed to know his thoughts, explained, "Thor, don't give me that look. Courtney is the person who would have better things to do than worry about dying. If you ask her, she'll say she knows. But Courtney . . ." Loki's eyes became far away like looking into a memory, "She likes the sun and the joy it brings. She doesn't want to wade in darkness."

Loki seemed distracted by his own words for several moments then he shook himself. "If that's all you came for, then please I need some quiet to focus."

Thor watched his little brother a moment longer. He wished for that moment the skills read someone as easily as he brother. But he knew that power would not come in a moment. Thor sighed.

"Good luck brother."

Loki nodded in response but was too focused on his work to reply more. Thor left the room. He directed himself towards the gardens and forced himself to maintain a steady slow walk. If it looked like he was rushing, other dignitaries or the palace guards would worry that there was a problem.

Which there was. But the kingdom could not know that. Even now Odin was considering the fate of his son and new daughter. Thor hoped for her sake, that he would consent to Loki's desire for an Asgardian wedding. After that Courtney would become an Aesir and would survive with her twins. But the laws of Asgard would be mocked if a traitor did not receive a punishment. And the only suitable punishment would be to let Courtney die.

Thor mulled over these problems as he came to the gardens. They were not a far jaunt from the palace. In little time, Thor began striding down the winding paths not minding the flowering brushes or large orchard or the beds of flowers all specimen from across the nine realms. They were all beautiful and well cared for but Thor only looked on the path or on periodic benches that were spread throughout the garden.

Despite his quick pace, the gardens were so massive that it was still a full hour until he found them. His mother was sitting on a bench with Courtney laying her head in the queen's lap. Dismayed, Thor realized that the effects of the energy requirements were already taking their toll on the human girl.

"Thor, it's a delight to see you here." his mother greeted.

Courtney opened her eyes and sat up quickly like she had been caught breaking a rule. She smiled brilliantly, "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you," Thor replied, wondering how Loki could be telling the truth.

She seemed so bright and cheerful despite her knowledge of her coming death.

Thor approached the two ladies, "How has your walk been?"

"Just fantastic!" Courtney exclaimed, "I never knew flowers can have so many colors or shapes it's amazing. Even the ice flowers from Jutenheim are beautiful."

Thor smiled but then solemnly asked, "Courtney, I would have a question for you."

"Well sure, ask away."

Thor asked, "Do you know?"

"Thor," his mother gasped.

"Know what?" Courtney asked like it was the prelude to a game.

Thor's mother shook her head several times, making it clear that she didn't want Thor to indicate any problems.

"Mother, I must disagree with you," Thor stated against her wordless command, "She must know, it would not be right otherwise."

Courtney inputted, "You're not already planning another checkup, are you?"

Thor knelt down in front of the bench so he could look up into his sister's face. "Don't jest about this. It is a concerning matter."

Courtney's smile faded and with matching solemnity, "Thor, don't put flowers on my grave yet. I'm still here. I'll be here tomorrow. Don't start planning my funeral until I'm actually on my deathbed, ok?"

Thor stared unbelieving. She did know, but . . . how had Loki had the fortune to cross her path. How fortunate for the nine realms that she crossed his.

The queen asked, "You know?"

Courtney replied with some disquiet, "Yeah . . ."

Thor took the girl's hand and placed a kiss on it. "You are a remarkable woman."

"Thanks." she replied but she looked towards a flowerbed instead of returning Thor's gaze.


	27. Chapter 27

Courtney woke up in her bed. It took her an extra moment to remember that the large fluffy bed that she was laying on was the one she had been given in Asgard. But even after several moments, she still couldn't determine what had woken her. Loki leaving their bed in the morning was sometimes enough. But Loki hadn't been sharing the bed with her tonight. She was alone.

Courtney wondered if there were assassins interested in killing her and that they were hiding in the shadows of her giant room. She knew she was just making up a story to amuse herself, but after thinking it over a few minutes she realized that it wasn't so improbable. She was the wife if Loki and he hadn't made amends to the people yet. She knew he would, but others did not have the fortune to know him like she did. Courtney pushed herself up into a sitting position. Thoroughly, she examined every corner of her room.

After she had convinced herself, Courtney proudly declared, "No assassins in here, the fairy tale princess can rest in peace now."

She fell back onto her bed. Then a powerful cramp seized her muscles and raced down her body in a wave. Courtney gasped. It hurt. What had caused that? She decided that she didn't want to know. Courtney began trying to convince herself it had been nothing. It wouldn't happen again. There was no reason for it to happen. Then a second one seized her body. This one left her gasping from the intense pain. Then Courtney stopped fooling herself. There was something wrong. A third tremor passing through her body only served to convince her.

She tried to roll out of bed and alert the guards that she knew were posted outside her door during the night. But another muscle cramp nearly tore her into two. Courtney brushed away tears of pain from her eyes. Then she realized what these cramps might be. There were contractions. But they came only when a woman was going to give birth, right? Then Courtney felt a chill crawl up her. She was going to lose her twins. She was having a miscarriage.

She crossed her arms around her stomach that didn't even have a tiny baby bump. Her twins, she was losing their twins. Another contraction tore through her even more painful.

"Help." She cried but her voice barely came out louder than a whisper.

This time she drew air into her lungs before shouting, "Help!"

The door opened and by the time the guards reached her bed she was tightly curled. The pain was more than she had ever experiences. The world felt that it was melting around her.

She barely heard a guard asked, "What's wrong milady?"

Courtney sobbed as the pain grew worse with another contraction, "Help, stop the pain. It hurts."

If the guards responded, Courtney wasn't aware of it. The pain had grown beyond her ability to contain it. How could she be fine one minute and feel as though she was going to die the next? Then she remembered. The pregnancy was going to kill her. That's what Loki had said. Courtney felt her ragged breaths tear in and out her lungs. She realized that she was going to die. For the first time she understood what that was going to mean. And it terrified her. She hoped that she might go to Hel's place. At least then she would still be allowed to see Loki. But she doubted that humans were allowed such a continued existence. But as another contraction ripped her body she doubted everything. Courtney was only confident of two things. She was going to die. And it was going to be painful.

At this despairing realization, she released a scream with the vain hope that it would relieve some pain. To her disappointment, the pain was as great as ever. Loki. She wanted Loki. He would make everything better, or at least look that way. Loki. Please, Loki. She wanted Loki.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki jerked awake. It felt as though an earthquake had shaken the whole of Asgard. Then he felt Courtney calling to him, not through sound but something else. She needed him. He rose and raced over to his door. He reached out with the precious little magic he had free for use and found that many of his magical readings was that Courtney's vitals were extremely irregular. This was happening too soon! He expected another week and hoped for longer.

He banged on his door, "Let me out, my wife needs me. It can't wait!"

Loki heard no sound from the other side of the door. There should have been guards there just in case something happened. He continued banging.

"Please! She's dying! I can't lose her! I know you are there. Open this door!" Loki shouted.

He almost could hear Courtney crying his name. He needed to be there. He kept banging and shouting. But he realized that he would receive no help. Loki knew he could use magic, but he needed that to help Courtney. It couldn't be wasted. Loki's usual patience in the heat of battle and stress was failing him. And he didn't care. He banged on the door one final time, then he swore he would use magic to get to her.

The door flew open. Loki hardly glanced at his savior. A brief look was all he needed to identify his older brother.

"Thanks," Loki uttered but then he ran.

The hallways were so much longer than he remembered. His steps rang and he heard Thor's thundering steps from behind him. Too far. She seemed so far away, and she needed him now. How could he have done this to her? So far from home, so young, in the arms of strangers she would slip from life.

Loki arrived at the door to her bedchamber. Finally here, he thrust open the already ajar door. There she was, tears streaking down her face, pain apparent in every part of her. His mother held her hand trying to console her and his father stood near the edge of the room trying to stay out of the way but still wanting to be useful. Loki rushed to the bed and gripped her other hand.

Touching the side of her face, he assured, "I'm here, Courtney. I'm here."

"Loki."

Her voice wasn't even a whisper. Loki swallowed trying to control himself. He already felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He had to control himself if he wanted to save her. He took his hand away from her face and used it to direct his magic to the babies. It was as he predicted. Her body was trying to abort the twins but the twins were fighting back.

"Thor." Loki said, looking over at his brother, "Get me Amora. Wake her and get her over here. I don't have the magic to do this myself. Go! I'll pay her back later."

Thor nodded and rushed out of the room. Loki turned back to Courtney shifting so that he could be as close as possible to her. Slowly, he began disabling the enchantments he placed on her to protect her. It would help some, but it would also allow Amora to help Courtney unhindered.

"Courtney." Loki begged softly, "Stay with me. Please. I don't know if I can make it without you."


	29. Chapter 29

Courtney could feel Loki's hand in hers. She could hear his voice. But the pain blurred out any other details. It felt like the world was melting like ice cream. Was this what it was like to die? If so she wanted it to hurry up. Being dead could not hurt this much.

Then the pain slid off of her like a snake sheds its skin. Courtney found herself not in the bed in Asgard. She was standing on a porch overlooking a large yard than ended in forests. It looked like Earth. The grass was green and there was a garden with vegetables that would be in other Earth gardens. Some children's bicycles had been left next to a dirt driveway that wound out of her sight. Even though Courtney didn't know where she was, she felt relaxed and happy like she would be at home.

"Momma."

Courtney turned, but it wasn't how she would have turned. She would have just turned in curiosity. But instead she had turned briskly like the voice was familiar to her. Courtney realized that she had no control of her body. What happened? She wondered, maybe . . . Maybe she was seeing a vision of some sort. She was able to look through the eyes of someone else. And this someone else was looking at a pretty four year old girl. The little girl gazed back up through black bangs with large violet eyes.

"What is it, Violi?"

It was her own voice. Courtney recognized. This could be her own future, she had a future. She was seeing into the future. How awesome was that? And the little girl, somehow Courtney felt like this was her daughter. She just knew.

"When is Daddy and bros come home?" She asked in a little toddler tones.

Courtney picked up the child and told her. "They should be back very soon."

"Where do they go?" Violi asked.

Courtney answered, "I've told you Violi. Daddy takes them to school at Asgard. They study and learn lots of new things. When school is over they come home."

"Why I don't go to school?" Violi asked with a pout.

"When you're older, you'll go too."

The child clapped her hands with delight and Courtney couldn't help feeling the joy as well. This little angel would be hers. Courtney hoped that this was truly a vision and not some dream or near death experience.

Then she felt s slit ripple, as if she could feel the wave of water that was disrupted. Courtney knew that a magical barrier had been crossed and her husband was home. It wasn't that she knew, instead it felt as though the information had been dropped in her mind.

Moments later, two boys, identical with their brown hair and eyes, came racing up the dirt driveway. The only difference was that one had mud streaked across his shirt and he was chasing his laughing brother. Courtney shook her head but she felt a grin push at her lips. Narfi was up to his old tricks. He had definitely inherited his father's mischievous ways. He sprinted towards Courtney, clearly hoping for sanctuary from his muddy brother Nari. But Courtney had learned not to take either twin's side. It would result in more pranks and messes.

Then Courtney remembered that this was just a vision. But she knew the names and behaviors about her future children. She just knew these things like she had slipped into being her future self. It was hard to believe that she wasn't here living in this moment.

Narfi darted behind her crying, "Mom! Nari's going to kill me!"

Nari tried to chase him resulting the boys dancing around Courtney, Narfi treating as a shield while Narfi finding her an obstacle.

Nari retorted, "He threw a mudball at me!"

"Hey, hey!" Courtney said to get her boys' attention.

The boys paused, both only briefly glancing at her. But their eyes turned back to each other. Courtney knelt between her nine year old boys and wiped the mud from Nari's hair. It flew off easily, she was using magic. In the future, she learned how to use magic.  
Courtney was astonished, but the future her was calmly declaring, "There, it's all gone," like it was normal for her. "Now, Narfi apologize to your brother for throwing mud at him."

Narfi pouted but then said, "I'm sorry Nari. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Courtney looked at Nari, who frowned knowing that he would have to forgive his brother.

Nari sighed, "Alright, I forgive you."

"And?" Courtney asked.

"Mom!" Nari exclaimed, but she gave him a look, and Nari said, "And I'm sorry that I got mad at you and tried to attack you."

"It's alright. We'll laugh about this later." Narfi said proudly.

Courtney shook her head standing back up, careful to not drop her daughter. Looking out at her driveway, she saw the remainder of her precious family. There was Vali, standing tall looking like his father in miniature with his green eyes, black hair and lighter skin. He looked older than his rambunctious brothers, even though he had been conceived and born about the same time as they.

And next to her son was her husband, God of Chaos and Lies, Trickster God and forever her husband, Loki. He was smiling at her, glad as usual to be home. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Loki, what did you do?"

He put his hands up in innocence, "I didn't do anything."

"You know I don't like it when the boys quarrel." She scolded.

"I didn't encourage them." Loki defended.

Then Vali imputed, "But you didn't stop them either."

Courtney fixed Loki with a patronizing look.

He laughed sheepishly, "How about a nice family hug?"

Loki wrapped an arm around her and Violi. Then her twins crashed into the middle of the embrace.

"You too Vali." Loki said to his son who was trying to back away.

"Really father?" He asked.

Courtney laughed and said, "Yes Vali, you're in this family too."

Reluctantly, he joined the hug. Courtney felt so warm and happy at that moment, she couldn't see how anything could be more wonderful as that moment. But it began to darken and Courtney felt as though she was being pulled away from the scene. Even though that future darkened, she still felt the warmth and knew that it would be waiting for her.


	30. Chapter 30

Loki stared at his wife as Amora crashed into a seat. Courtney was so pale and so still, but she was still here.

"Is she alright?" Frigga asked.

Amora grouched from the seat, "For tonight maybe, but I don't see any point in this as she won't make it more than a few more nights."

Loki said, "I won't let her go, not if there is still a chance that she can make it."

"And this coming from the traitor prince of Asgard."

"Remember your place sorceress." Thor interjected, "Loki is still of the royal house, and words like that can be considered talk against the crown."

"Royalty only by adoption." Amora countered.

Loki could still hear the fight continue but he paid no more interest to in. He watched his wife, pondered any options. He looked up at his father who still stood at the far side of the room. His father met his eyes, but then looked away as though he couldn't bare his son's pleading. Loki understood, he couldn't bare Fenrir's begging face when he wanted some that Loki couldn't allow.

Loki looked down at Courtney again. Then she stirred and Loki stared in surprise. He didn't except her to wake so soon.

"Loki?" she whispered opening her eyes.

"I'm here." He assured her, touching her face softly.

The argument behind him abated and everyone began crowding around the bed. Courtney smiled at Loki, it was a weak smile but Loki could felt her joy and love in it.

"They are all boys, aren't they?" she asked.

"What?" Loki asked concerned that he or Amora had damaged something in her mind.

"Our babies, my twins and the one you are carrying, they are all boys." Courtney explained faintly.

Loki stared at her, unbelieving. There was no way she could know the genders, he never told her. No one else could have examined her and told her, his magical protections had been on her until this time.

He confirmed, "Yes, they are all boys."

Courtney smiled at him, "Then we will be . . . just fine."

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading and especially those who reviewed which inspired me to continue. I enjoyed watching this story unfold under my fingers and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry it ends abruptly, but that is how the story wanted to end - and I don't argue with my stories. Once again, Thank you!


End file.
